


Fate/Zero Academia

by NergalD



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Zero, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Timelines, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NergalD/pseuds/NergalD
Summary: A change has happened, one where with the dwindling of Magecraft, the rise of the Quirks come. A world now in disorder, where tensions are high. Now bound to go even higher as in Fuyuki the Fourth Holy Grail War comes to summon heroes of the ancient past...and of the unpredictable future. Where during it those uninvolved will enter for the greater worse in this deadly Grail War.
Relationships: Emiya Kiritsugu/Irisviel von Einzbern, Rikudou Reika/Uryuu Ryuunosuke
Kudos: 1





	1. Prelude to War

**Author's Note:**

> A timeline where as Magecraft declines, Quirks are on the rise.

Magic. Magic is leaving this world.

In its history, earth has had countless people who wielded tremendous power thanks to the power known as magic, or as modern magus call it, Magecraft. A unique system that in some ways uses belief and conceptions to allow people to create or summon miracles. While a bit different from normal perspective, Magecraft in some ways is like the magic ordinary people would see on television, if only more complicated.

For eons this power has been used by many. Used for their own purposes and the like to fulfill their desires.

The good.

The bad.

The foolish.

The undesirables.

The reach.

The union.

The anarchy.

So on and so forth.

Though those who used magic the most simply used it for their own plans and agendas to ascend. That is, until the fall.

The fall of magic, as ever since Mesopotamia, created by a man known as King Gilgamesh and two other events, magic has ever since been dwindling. While slow, the march of time has shown it to be an effective fall. Magecraft as a whole in modern time is but a fraction of what it is now. With many now wishing to regain that lost power for their own purposes. Most not being for the better.

As such, the current age has Magus attempting to reach for a place called ‘The Root’. Many want it for their own reasons, a place that allows one to enter ‘outside’ the current realm. To see knowledge that nobody could ever comprehend.

Of course naturally, such ways to reach this unknown realm is more difficult than one would think. After all, this Root cannot be touched by normal hands, not guided like one would travel to a beach. It is a place that can be called Heaven or Hell, a realm that the normal, even Magus, can never reach. Not unless they sacrifice something to get to it. A problem all Magus had, with only a few like the Tohasak family have tried doing.

Which is why the family, two others, and many more were pleased when a unique system had been made that can reach this Root. A way for their dreams to be desired, even though the first three attempts had failed miserably. Because now the fourth attempt could soon begin with no problems.

“Run! Everybody run!” At least, it should have.

“Hahahaha! Run! Run from I, Mega Mode!” Yet the current era is now having problems of its own. A problem that nobody, not even the Magus of current time could have even fathomed.

In Fuyuki City, many people were now running from what appeared at first glance to be a monster. Red skin, massive muscles, the height of eight meters, horns from the head. A member of the church would have called them a Devil. The average man, a monster. All wrong descriptions though, as this man is no monster or Devil, but even worse than that.

“Tremble before me.” For he is human.

////

“The Holy Grail War.” Reading it, Emiya Kiritsugu is in an alley, reading a folder that holds information on this war that is to happen soon. Nearby a dead body of a man who had a Quirk that could summon mist. Not that it stopped the Magus Killer from killing him, as he was hired to deal with threats like this man.

‘Threats that are rising all over.’ Kiritsugu thought as he then thought of what happened today. Where rioters came out to kick out the Quirk users who were rather...different from how humans should normally look. What foolish way of thinking, being nothing more than discrimination and racism. Not that he cared, as he had only been here to deal with this man who had been causing trouble for a Magus that hired him to take him out.

“Hm.” Causing trouble for a Magus. While the more skilled ones can deal with them, Kiritsugu has certainly noticed that ever since twenty years ago, a new form of fear and unease has come across the world. These people with Quirks, who wielded power that varied greatly. He heard reports that in America, there had been one who wielded lightning and actually destroyed half of the White House before he was stopped. Then there were the rumors of a hidden man somewhere in Japan who was gathering people to create a reign.

‘The world truly is an unjust place.’ The Magus Killer thought as he looked up at the sky, where the sun is already setting here where the Einzbern family lived. In his mouth is a simple cigar, and while he had quite a while ago, the tensions had gotten to him and for the first time in years he used it. The world had already been a dangerous place before, especially with war, hateful racism, and naturally out-of-control Magus. Now the planet felt even more deadly, as these Quirk users were slowly coming out. All because of a birth that he thought once as a Magus experiment gone wrong.

A glowing baby. Who would have known it would lead to the current age before him, one riddled with injustice no matter where he went. With battles for land or petty retribution grown worse with these Quirk Users joining in. After all, a bullet doesn’t do much if the Quirk user is immune to it.

Having traveled battlefield after battlefield, Kiritsugu has faced his fair share of those who had Quirks. Some were easily dealt with, others required effort. The more dangerous ones needed prepared planning to finish them off instead of facing them face-to-face.

‘Which is why I must do this. To save the world.’ The Magus Killer thought as he then looked at the files he had before him. Of an event that will be happening in Fuyuki known as the Holy Grail War. A duel to the death where at the end of it, the winner gains a prize like no other. A wish that can change this very world, and end the dissatisfaction and violent acts plaguing it.

Clenching his fist the man called Kiritsugu then began moving. Heading to the place he called home for the time being, as he finished his job for today. Along the way he noticed some people being harassed, particularly a man with an ingrown jaw and spikes coming from his back.

“...” He kept moving. Even if he brought himself to help, that man would just be harassed later. It wouldn’t change anything at all. Save one life, ten more were suffering elsewhere. Bring one man to justice, a hundred more escaped the law. That man will either save himself or die, something that didn’t involve him. As such Kiritsugu didn’t look back even when he heard the gunshots, as it mattered not what he did.

After around twenty minutes, he soon found himself facing a castle. The place where he has been living whenever he was off work. Where the person he met there in some way, changed his world.

“Kiritsugu!” It was then the tanned man with vacant eyes and black hair then saw a woman who looked inhumanly beautiful. White hair, red ruby eyes, and pale white skin with a rather elegant white outfit. Her rather interesting looks caused some to believe she’s a Quirk user, where those who showed discontent once tried to assault her whenever he brought her out of the castle. They were dealt with easily enough.

“It’s nice to see you Irisviel.” Kiritsugu gave a small smile, as the homunculus known as Irisviel von Einzbern smiled back. Where she then grabbed his hand and began dragging him back to the house.

“Come on. Illya wants to meet her father.” She told him as he abided by her wishes. Where as he looked up he saw in the windows a young girl with the same white hair and eyes like her mother, who then dashed away from the glass. Likely seeing him and wanting to meet him downstairs. He supposed he may as well do so, and perhaps play a bit.

Yes. Such things were fine every now and then. At least that's what he thinks. Even a man like himself needed a few breaks here and there, which is why he’s back home with his wife and young daughter. Putting a hold on missions he had undertaken a bit ago with a close associate of his dealing with them. He trusted her judgement and skill.

In fact, she is to meet him in the city where the Heaven’s Feel will soon start. Where she should be doing reconnaissance and exploration of the best locations and hiding spots possible. It also helped that the Einzbern family head has also agreed to create a base of operations there for him and his wife to live in when it all started, the Holy Grail War.

‘And even better,’ Kiritsugu thought as he entered the castle, where running down the stairs is his wonderful daughter, Illya. Who then jumped to his hands as a genuine smile came on both their faces, with Irisviel showing happiness in their direction. ‘Once I win the war, nobody will suffer again. A world where Illya will be happy.’

That...that is his wish.

A wish he will achieve no matter the cost.

////

“And once more, another attack from those with Quirks have struck.” The reporter on screen spoke as a video of the rampage happened on the streets. “Police were unable to handle the situation well, and had lost two men before they were sanctioned to use lethal force.”

“...” Drinking tea, a man of great fortune and wealth watched with hidden disdain at what he saw before him. Watching as the land he vowed to protect is under attack by these degenerates. Or as some people are calling them, villains. Putting down his cup, the man grabbed the remote and turned off the television, then stood up and grabbed his forehead and sighed.

‘This...this is a problem.’ A problem that started ever since reports of a glowing baby around two decades ago. To think, this all happened not because of some rouge Magus experiment, but because of...whatever this is.

Walking, the man known as Tohsaka Tokiomi looked troubled. Why wouldn’t he. Ever since he had been born, he had been raised to be elegant, hold dignity, and be the proper Magus he is. Where utilizing all his skill, he would then achieve the dream of his family since centuries ago. Now however, that may be put on hold, possibly permanently as the world was going through a change nobody expected. The emergence known as Quirks.

“Quirks.” Just saying it from his lips made a headache come. He wasn’t the only one either, as ever since Quirks came out the entire world has been entering a state of unrest. This event, this catalyst, has caused not just normal people to feel the unease. No, for hidden from the world since the dwindling of magic, even the great Magus of the moonlit world were becoming nervous.

‘And why wouldn’t they.’ Tokiomi thought as he entered his office and sat down on his chair. ‘Because of these Quirks, people are going out of control. And not just normal people too.’ Even Magus, the dishonorable lot who cared not for hiding their abilities, were now showing off their power. While the head of the Tohsaka understood that they were pretending their abilities of Magecraft were Quirks, that didn’t mean it was right to do so.

The Association and Church were having trouble just dealing with them. Didn’t help when they also dealt with these Quirk users, who’s powers ranged from simple muscle augmentation to literally summoning flames. To think that the world had somehow ended up like this!

‘And now because of it, the world of Magecraft is at risk. With the hidden world slowly bleeding into the modern world because of those who disgracefully enter it under guise of their own ‘Quirk’.’ Truly, Tokiomi never expected this, with even other Magus in worry. Because with the insurgence of Quirks, the rise of villains and so-called vigilantes, and dishonorable Magus running around, everything is in a state of disarray.

“Which is why,” Tokiomo then grabbed a book, one depicting a picture of a golden grain. Staring at it with a serious look. “I must be the one who fixes it.” Reaching the Root would have to wait. For instead, he had another mission. One that even his secret ally of the Church agreed with. Turning around and out the window, Tokiomo then gazed at the city from afar.

He knew what must be done. To save this world before it became even more wretched that it is now. Honestly, these Quirk wielders were a disgrace in his and every other Magus’s eyes. As they had gained these strange unnatural powers...on a whim. A whim!

‘While some jealousy might be involved, ultimately the people who gain these Quirks are utterly unworthy of it.’ To be bestowed power without working for it. Gaining it through an unknown phenomenon that has affected the planet world-wide. Where with Magus, they train everyday to bring their success and inherit their glory, not like what these Quirks do. Coming about at random, and even disfiguring people in ways that just felt abnormal.

The Association in London is going mad at how some of these features and powers even work. Unable to use Magecraft to figure out the link at all, where at best from what he was told by an associate was that around 90 years or so ago, an unnatural phenomenon waved across the planet. That was all they could find though, with nobody unable to understand how such a thing even linked to current matter at hand and these Quirks.

As a prestige Magus, Tokiomo had the responsibility to deal with this.

“Daddy!” But first, some time off. With a small chuckle, the Magus left his office to spend some time with his daughter. He could deal with this problem later, when the battle starts. Already he knew he would win, so why not spend some time with Rin. It’ll be a fulfilling time.

However before he could leave fully go meet up with Rin, a phone is ringing in his office. Deciding to answer it quickly, the head of the Tohsakas went to answer and find who was calling him then play with Rin. “Hello.” He then said as he picked up the phone. “Who is this?”

“Tokiomo, it’s me. Risei. And we have a problem.” While he didn’t fault his old friend for bringing the news, already Tokiomo was hating whatever bad reports the Overseer of the War is about to bring.

“I see, and what is it?” He asked.

“It’s the leylines of Fuyuki. The prana in them...it’s increasing exponentially.” ...yeah, he’ll play with his daughter Rin for a few extra hours. An elegant man he may be, but even he didn’t want to deal with all this-as the common folk would say-crap right now.

////

“Oh man, this is amazing.” Inside a small undisclosed warehouse, a young man with orange hair and purple clothing with a smile on his face. “Your bones are so weird!” In front of him on the ground twitching is a young woman who looked a bit reptilian, having a rather strange body that didn’t fit normal humans standards. Not that this young man minded, as he observed her insides and checked out the spinal cord.

“Man oh man.” The man then grinned as he then grabbed a knife and started cutting into the dead corpse. “You are incredible. Way more than normal folk.” Then with a sickening gush, he ripped out a part of it ignoring the spilled blood all over. “Still, it certainly wasn’t easy putting you to sleep.” I mean, he had to use a tranquilizer to put her down, and that was after she slapped him hard enough to loosen a few teeth.

Quirk ssers were amazing! Having cool weird bodies, and interesting body shapes. Way better than his lame Quirk, which wasn’t nearly as impressive. Still, he supposed his Quirk did help at certain times, yet even then he still wished to have bodies like this woman. Oh what a shame.

On the bright side, he could just capture more of these people like this woman and check out what made them so cool! Honestly, for people to discriminate against them is just so stupid. They were amazing. Incredible! Out of this damn world!!

“And so tough too.” Sadly, the young man known as Ryuunosuke Uryuu isn’t as tough as the more physical ones. While he enjoyed imagining and envisioning the insides of all those with those mutant-like Quirks as scientists are calling them, they were just so much more stronger than him. His Quirk just wasn’t able to help out all the time, meaning he could only get the more weaker ones.

‘If only there was a way to deal with them.’ The murderer thought. As he then went to clean up the blood from the corpse, he then stopped when he noticed something odd in the little warehouse. Truth be told, this place is owned by his family, where they kept boring stuff and the like. Not that he bothered with it, seeing no point in junk like that. Yet now he sees an old crate where he sees something in it.

Going to it, he checks it out and sees a dusty old book in it. A bit interested, Ryuunosuke pushes aside the dust and there he sees a cover of an ominous skull in it. Opening the contents, he then saw a few words with one of them catching his eye.

Servant-Demonic Attribute-Summoning.

“Cool. Hehehe.” It seems he found something that would catch his eye after all. The young killer then produced a phone from his pocket and made a call to someone he knew would also be interested in this. “Hey Reika. I found something super cool. We should meet up later today. I think it’ll be totally worth it.”

How right he is.

////

“Hm. What's this?” A man with white hair and imposing features in a black suit looks up, having detected something. With a grin, he then lifts his arm and fires a shot of pressurized air that then hits ‘something’ that flickers and falls to the ground. Walking up to it, the man sees it's some kind of bat.

How very interesting, as thanks to his Quirk, he could tell it wasn’t a normal bat either. He wondered if this involved those strange people whom he couldn’t take their powers like he could with most. Oh, no matter. He had other business to attend to anyway, such as his poor weak and sick brother.

In his other hand is a bag full of little food. Ah, what would his pathetic sibling ever do without him.


	2. The Summoning of (Abnormal) Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A change has happened, one where with the dwindling of Magecraft, the rise of the Quirks come. A world now in disorder, where tensions are high. Now bound to go even higher as in Fuyuki the Fourth Holy Grail War comes to summon heroes of the ancient past...and of the unpredictable future. Where during it those uninvolved will enter for the greater worse in this deadly Grail War.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to change Jeanne's hair color to dark since I always imagined it like that. Also, prepare to see heroes from both sides meeting later on.

The Holy Grail, a unique item that can be used to reach the legendary Root of creation, with the added benefit of granting one a very special wish. That's right, a wish. Be it money, fame, or whatever else they desired that the person in questioned wished for. For this item in question can make the impossible possible, and allow the user to have their very dream come true. Because of this, many aimed for the chance of being chosen by the Holy Grail itself.

Seven Masters, seven Command Seals. While three were already taken away by the Three Families who helped make the Grail systems, that left four spots open. Of course, even with the demands of being a Master, there's the fact that it isn't a man that chooses who gets to be a Master. No, instead it is the very prized Grail itself that does it. Within Fuyuki, where the battle draws near, the Grail will decide who is to be a Master with nothing influencing it when picking the remaining four.

However, an oddity has happened in Fuyuki, a very strange one in fact.

This city was chosen because it had the perfect Leylines to recharge the magical energy whenever a Holy Grail War happened. As such, the city had been used in past wars because of this, and nothing ever disturbed it. Now however, it was being disturbed. Not in the forms of sabotage however, but instead because the leylines were gaining more magical energy than originally needed. Something the Overseer Risei and the owner of Fuyuki Tokiomi noticed and were discussing.

"Are we certain this isn't a Magus's doing." The elegant man asked his old friend while sipping a drink.

"The Church's forces haven't found anybody suspicious doing this." Risei replied as he cleaned a little statue of the God the Church worships. "In fact, we have reason to believe that this is a natural phenomenon."

"Oh." Tohsaka put his cup of tea down, now finding interest in this. "Do explain."

"According to the men I put in charge of observing the leylines, they told me these exact words." Risei then did the explanation of the report. "It's not tampered with, but instead draining from the surrounding area and storing it."

"Draining." Now that was rather interesting. Risei handed him the papers and the family head read at it. The results of the investigation stated that this extra mana is being drained from all over Fuyuki and a bit outside the city, meaning this wasn't some act of tampering of the land itself. No, if anything, this is the result of the land acting for some reason. "Or maybe...not the land."

"Hm." Risei heard that last part. "Did you figure something out?"

"I believe I have." It was also a disturbing thought as Tokiomi got the feeling this won't be good. Or perhaps it can be a useful new tool if things go his way so long as he prepared himself. There must be a reason for the stored mana, and if it is because of what the theory he had in mind is, then this will make changes. Meaning he needed to get his catalyst soon. Thankfully, he already found the one he wanted which he can order now.

Standing up, Tokiomi then looked at the Overseer and gave him a polite nod. "Tell your son to meet us in my office in about an hour from now. I need to make a call."

"Very well." Risei understood. "I will have him arrive to meet you eventually. In fact, this may even turn out as a good break for him."

"A break?"

"Let's just say the Church is having...trouble with these Quirk users." Of course they were. There wasn't a day that went by when some thug used their newfound powers to cause chaos. Didn't help when rogue Magus joined the fray as loose cannons.

"I feel bad for those in charge of dealing with them." Tohsaka offered his condolences.

"It's not too troublesome." Risei assured him. "It's just that some of these Quir users have powers that make them a bit...tricky to capture."

"Capture?" Now that's new. Risei noticed his look and decided to explain a bit.

"Let's just say some discovered the hidden world." Ah, now it made sense. There have been reports of certain Quirk Users who unintentionally discovered the more ',magical' side of this planet. While most of the Association tried to wipe their minds, a few were known to escape and thus must be hunted down. Sadly, while both the Association and Church had a great success rate of dealing with these men, some were known to escape. Just goes to show how troublesome Quirks are.

'Thankfully my family is safe from having these disgusting powers.' The same couldn't be said for other Magus families. Where he heard some prominent ones ended up with their children having these Quirks with a few being disfigured like having horns or a literal goat head. Even worse however was that Magus have discovered that their children with Quirks were for some reason unable to transfer their family Crest into their child. Those that tried ended with the child dying or going into a complete catonic state.

How loathsome.

Which is why he was ever grateful that at the age of four, his two daughters didn't show a hint of having a Quirk at all.

'No...one daughter.' Tokiomi sighed a bit. While he knew it was for the best, the fact is he had to send one of his daughters away. While it would be great for her in the long-run, a part of him did ache that he had to give her away. But he knew it was necessary, to give her the life she deserved and not some mediocre life. Thankfully the Matou's took her in, and he was certain Sakura was having a great time under their guidance.

Maybe when this war was over he could...meet her. To check on her and see how she was doing, as he knows his wife did miss her dearly. With Rin also showing some signs of sadness. 'Only after I win though.' The elegant man thought as he then exited the office and began to leave the Church to go back home.

This world needed correcting, and he would be the one to establish that goal. No matter what it took, he will prevail over the other Masters. His student is already at his side while he wins against the Matous, the Einzeberns who have lost their way, the famed El-Melloi, and the last Masters thrown at him. With the Church's secret aid in supporting him, his student Kirei already summoning Assassin alongside his skills, and soon his catalyst to summon the greatest of all Heroic Spirits, there was nothing that can stop him from winning. For his victory is ensured.

////

"Yay! Higher! Higher!" Kiritsugu obliged and brought his daughter up on his shoulders where she laughed happily. It was a rather good day, where the Magus Killer spent the day with his daughter just a day before he left for Fuyuki city. Illya wanting some fun before he left, and fun they had as she traversed the snow with him following and doing what she liked. From snowballs to making snowmen, all he could to keep her happy with his wife also enjoying the time her husband and daughter played together.

Eventually though the fun did have to end, and around the afternoon Illya got tired enough that she soon felt sleepy. Kiritsugu gently puts her to bed with Irisviel kissing the girl to sleep. After that though, the Magus Killer took the place of the husband and emotionlessly walked to where he and his wife soon met the head of this house.

"So it is about time." An elderly man who donned white colors and pale skin with a beard. This is the Einzebern's current head of the family, Jubstacheit von Einzbern. Where like the other Masters, he wished to obtain that which is the Holy Grail. However, unlike what the family originally wanted when they went after the Grail, instead they choose to go after it for the prestige it would bring instead. Sure they still wished for the long-lost magic that alluded them still, but after countless failures their old wish is now secondary to the honor they want instead.

'An honor I'll take for my advantage.' Kiritsugu thought with the slightest hint of gratitude. As thanks to this turn of events, the Einzeberns didn't even seem to care that by choosing him, he can make a wish for himself and of his desire. An opportunity he grasped instantly when it came down to it.

"Kiritsugu." The elder family head gazed down at the pair below him. "At long last it seems the time has come to start this Holy Grail War. While the current times are...rough. This won't stop us from attending the battle."

"Of course." The Magus Killer is in agreement with him. "This is why you chose me after all."

A thousand years of the making has led up to this moment. Ever since the Heaven's Feel was lost to the Einzeberns, and failed over and over to regain that power. Where two hundred years ago, before Quirks even came into being, they joined hands with two other families. Sadly, while the Einzebern's were brilliant, they were unsuited for battle. Especially when the three Great Families fell into conflict with them on the losing end for so many times. Which is why on this day here and now, they decided that he, Kiritsugu Emiya would be the man to accomplish their goal.

After a bit more of the discussion, the two then went into another room where they will summon their Servant with the gift they had been given. A rather precise one to in fact, as it turned out to be none other than the scabbard to the legendary blade the world knew as Excalibur. While Kiritsugu had some...doubts of the Servant he would call on, as his wife Irisviel then told him, he knew what had to be done. So once the preparations were made, the Magus Killer spoke his chant and from there he called upon the strongest Class known as Saber.

It was there and then he knew he had won.

////

"Oh man oh man oh man!" The serial killer known as Ryuunosuke Uryuu laughed as finally finished this magic circle thingy. Wiping off some of the blood on his hands and cheeks, appreciating the handy work he did wasn't easy, but he managed to do this and gather the materials needed to create this little wonder. It never occurred to him he could finger-paint with the blood of others. As the two headless bodies can attest with their necks dripping whatever leftover blood remained in them inside some buckets.

"I hope something cool happens with this." Ryuunosuke laughed. "Otherwise, it's going to be a little silly cleaning this all up. Isn't that right, Reika?" There, in the room of the house he busted into, are two other individuals.

The first is a small little boy with black hair, a blue shirt, and a terrified demeanor. The last part making sense considering the poor child just saw his parents get killed, getting tied up, and now watching helplessly at whatever madness is happening. Patting his head is the second person, one that only made him frightened.

"Yeah, it kind of sounds silly." Speaking is none other than the infamous partner to this mad man. Rikudou Reika. Being a woman with a deadly yet silent killing streak, and matching Ryuunosuke in terms of sanity. Wearing a scandalous green dress with a rather stunning face and the curves to back it up. A woman that was dangerous, potentially more so than even the man before her, yet also chained to him in a way that ensured she couldn't utilize that potential. The one unknowingly good thing the serial killer did for this world.

"-reports are also coming in of a killer here in Fuyuki." The nearby television then played back as it happened to be on still. Those in the living room turning their heads to see a report. "While it's uncertain why they're doing this or for what reason, officers have declared nobody should be out late at night. While also having those with Quirks to stop acting as vigilantes as the killer in question may be a dangerous Quirk User. Or as others have recently called them, a demon."

"Pah! A Demon." Ryuunosuke chuckled as he finally finished the magic circle. Then looking at the kid who flinched. "Hey kid, what do you think? You believe in demons. Because I can say, I'm no demon. Ain't that right Reika?"

"No." The woman smiled as she rubbed the boy's cheek before pinching in it. "If anything, I see you to be creative. Maybe more so than demons." She complimented.

"Ah. Thanks." The killer gave a slight blush. "But yeah, I'm, no demon. Just a guy that kills whenever I have a chance, not some guy with horns like the televisions and newspapers describe me as. Heck, a piece of dynamite can kill more people if placed right. More so if someone has the right Quirk." Like that cool dude he one time saw beating down a teenager before slicing him up with such long claws. How sweet was that. "Man, compared to my Quirk, I'm nothing."

"Don't say that." Reika then stood up, pushing the boy roughly to the ground and ignoring his cries when he hit the floorboard. "If anything, it's because you have such a neat Quirk, you easily dealt with those with stronger Quirks." Sure he can't throw fireballs, shoot lighting, or increase his size. But the way Ryuunosuke used his Quirk made him still dangerous, more so as he wasn't obvious with it. Kinda like with her Quirk.

"Ah." Ryuunosuke always liked the compliments. They always felt good. "Moving on," He then continued as he kneeled down towards the boys eye-level, with Reika watching over him to see what he would do. "I can't say I care for being called a Devil, but it made me realize, if there is one, aren't I offending him. That bugged me for a bit and then later I found this cool book. One that told me of this neat ritual." He then pointed his finger where the boy saw it was directed at the magical circle.

"So yeah. According to it I can supposedly summon a demon with it. Which sounds awesome." No. No it didn't. The boy now quivered at how crazy this guy sounded. Yet unable to do anything still. "Anyway," The killer then sat near the boy while Reika went to get some water. "Once I started making this circle, a thought came to me. If I do summon this demon guy, will I just chat over tea and treats? No!" Ryuunosuke then leaned down a bit and looked at the boy straight in the eyes. "So you see kid, if the devil does appear...you mind being his treat?"

"Mmhppp!" The boy tried screaming, only for the gag on him to prevent him from doing so. Ryuunosuke laughing at the child's reaction with Reika giving a supporting smile.

"Man." Ryuunosuke wiped away a tear. "I certainly can't wait to see if this is all real, summoning the devil and all. Personally, I'm hoping it'll work." The killer then spun a bit as his imagination ran wild. "I mean, just imagine it! A rare experience to see whether or not the devil exists, and what he can do here in this wor-" At that moment Ryuunosuke stopped as a small but irritating pain on right hand and yelled.

"Ryuunosuke!" Reika then went to him in worry, grabbing his left hand. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"Er, I'm fine." Ryuunosuke then gripped his right hand a bit as the pain soon left him. "Just felt something weird and…" He then looked at his right hand, where on the backside he saw something that shouldn't even be there. "Huh...what the...fuck?"

"Hm?" Reika then looked where he was looking and saw the...tattoo. "When did you get a-" Though like her partner-in-crime, she too was interrupted, though not with pain. Instead, the very magic circle that was in the living room just lit up and shone, getting all three of the house's occupants attention. As the light was too bright, everyone narrowed their eyes until the light dimmed, where they then saw a figure slowly emerging. From there, it was when things just got freaky for everybody.

"My, isn't this interesting." The portly round man said as he then adjusted his glasses. "It seems things may be rather...fun. Hehehehe" He grinned when suddenly beside him, another flash came and right behind the man is some kind of freak of nature with a beak for a mouth and revealing it's brain before releasing a gurgling scream.

The first oddity of this war had shown up.

////

"All right! Finally!" It was nighttime now, and here in a house where nobody would expect him to live in, a young man was dearly looking forward to enjoying this. He had black evenly cut hair, and wore a long sleeve warm shirt and pants, with bright cheery eyes as he finished drawing the magic circle needed with the blood of those chickens already dealt with. A bit gross on that last part, but a necessary one to complete his victory.

'And then, I'll get all the respect I deserve.' He giggled as he then began chanting the lines needed to summon a Servant. Honestly, to think he was about to participate in one of the greatest battles of Magus ever. He actually pinched himself a few times just to be certain of this, and behold, it's reality.

This is Waver Velvet, a young aspiring Magus who wished to leave his own mark of sorts onto this world. While he was nothing more than a mediocre Magus in all rights and births, he tried his best to earn a high ranking. To prove himself among those who thought they were better just because their bloodlines went a bit longer than his own. Reality of course proved otherwise, showing that his hard working efforts were not to be praised.

The upper-classman with their smug attitudes, lineage being considered more important than work and talent, where titles were the greatest thing in the world. Through luck however, as if lady fortune was smiling upon him, he heard and received good news at the same time.

The first being how he heard a teacher of his, the stuck up El-Melloi, was actually going to participate in some famed battle. One where death is possible, but with great accolades if you survived and won the battle.

The second then being how by a mistake he got a catalyst. A very strong catalyst that belonged to a famed warrior of the ever distant past. Once Waver received this, he knew what had to be done. The choice he made when he gazed his eyes on that piece of cloth that the property department accidentally gave him.

So he studied. Studied all he could about this Holy Grail War, the item he received in question, and carefully heard where the battle was taking place. With preparation done, money secure for a trip, and some foresight to find a small little base for himself, Waver left the Clock Tower in London by plane and arrived in Fuyuki as a better man if he says so himself. Where once he arrived, he found a lonely little couple to hypnotize and now could live with a roof over his head and that kind woman's home-cooked meals. Heck, he even had good cable.

'But now's the time for battle!' Waver grinned as he finished the last of the incantation. The magic summoning circle then connected to the Fuyuki's Leylines and soon started creating a connection to the mythical Throne of Heroes, where the Servant closest to the catalyst he got would be chosen.

Unfortunately, at this moment disaster struck. Now, Waver didn't make any mistakes, rest assured. He did everything properly from the circle, the time, and the chant, and while his mind was rather imaginative, he did his utter best to do what he could at this moment. No, the real fault is the little critter that came.

Just seconds before the magic circle could register the catalyst, young Waver had to summon his Servant, a small white critter emerged from the grass. It's the creature known as a rabbit, a wonderful animal known to man and considered 'cute' and 'adorable' by the masses. This one in particular was also a brave animal, and noticed the light and went to it instead of away despite smelling blood. As it scurried to see what was up, it then sat on top of the catalyst that would have summoned the man known as Alexander the Great. By taking its place, the magic circle instantly targeted the rabbit and from there began choosing which Servant from the Throne of Heroes that could fulfill the qualifications of Rabbit.

"..." It was also at that moment Waver saw the rabbit and realized it was sitting on the catalyst.

"Nbnbnb." Then instantly grabbed it, chewed it, and ran off with it. Where a few days later Waver would also find it torn to shreds and used as a bathroom rag.

"WUUUUUUUU!?" Then made a face that just couldn't describe the utter despair he was in. The closest one can call it were two words. Stupid and pitiful. Of course it didn't help when suddenly the magic circle finished the process of who to choose and from there the summoning was sadly complete.

"Woah there. Isn't this new." Waver then heard a voice, and looked as the glowing light slowly faded to reveal the Servant he (sadly) got from the catalyst that was the rabbit. Though that disappointment soon turned to shock when he saw the figure had a rather, er...sizable chest.

Hey, he's a guy to you know.

"So," The figure, that is clearly female, then continued saying as their form is slowly revealed. "This is certainly new. Man, heads full of weird stuff now." She has an athletic build with muscular arms and legs. She has tanned skin, red eyes which are tilted slightly inwards, long eyelashes, and straight white hair reaching down past her waist. On her head, she has a pair of long white rabbit ears pointing upwards with a slight crook. Along with these, she also has a round white tail, which gives her overall design a definite resemblance to an albino rabbit.

As for what she wore, it consisted of a sleeveless white leotard with dark purple trim around her shoulders and waist, a wide, yellow crescent moon design over her chest, and two thick metal plates on her midriff. She wears purple thigh-high boots to compliment her leotard, with more plating around the heel and toe areas, making her feet look like those of a rabbit. She also has a pair of thick white gloves on her hands with long cuffs, sporting small triangular protrusions around their edges.

'Wha-what kind of Servant is this?' While Waver has read up on historical figures, and while he could admit he didn't know them all since he did so on such short notice, he felt this woman's looks felt rather...modern. 'Actually,' Waver then thought. 'It kind of looks like those weirdos costumes who call themselves heroes.'

"Hey!" Suddenly the very attractive, and now also scary, woman got in front of his face with her ears twitching. "Did you just think of something rude?" Waver yelped as he then fell on his butt as the woman just looked at him before sighing and crossing her arms under her impressive bosom. "So then, I guess I'm your Servant or whatever. Uh! Just saying it makes me sick."

Sick! Wh-w-who did this woman think she is!? No, wait, Waver needed to calm himself. He couldn't let this woman get the best of him and act like she's the boss. No, the honor of Master belongs to him, as the Command Seals on his own hand prove that. Standing up, Waver decided to just get introductions over with. Though before he could even say anything, suddenly there was an explosion at a great distance.

The sound wasn't much, but considering he can now see a small fire at a distance, it must be some kind of attack. 'Must be one of those weirdos with the Quirks.'

Not really his problem, as the police could handle it. At least until he felt himself being picked up with his cheek then touching the left side of his Servants own chest making him blush at the action. "Wha-wha-what are y-you doing!?"

"Taking you with me, duh." The Servant replied like it was so obvious. Then crouching down with her little rabbit tail touching the tip of the grass. "I'm new to this whole….Servant thing. But, there's trouble, and naturally a hero needs to help out."

"Huh!?" Did she mean, the whole explosion thing!? Was she utterly insane?!

"N-No! You can't ju-Ahhhhhhh!" Then before he could even stop her, he felt himself along with his Servant being launched into the air at great speed. His cries were heard with a few people walking in the night seeing what they described as the rabbit going over the moon with a screaming monkey.

"Oh right, almost forgot!" The woman then laughed as she looked down at Waver who held tight to dear life. "Servant Rider: Rumi Usagiyama. But just call me the Rabbit Hero: Mirko!"

"Whyyyyyyyyyy!"

And so began the second oddity of this Holy Grail War, with the small rabbit as a witness to it firsthand.

////

Nor would it be the last.

"How...how did it end like this?" Those were the words of Kariya Matou as he laid on his back, hurt, injured, and missing a leg and half of his arm which held his Command Seals torn off. His deadbeat of a father long gone, having escaped after the Servant, no, that walking disaster ran off. It happened so fast, so quickly, to the point where Kariya barely even knew what had happened.

The Matou had summoned his Servant like his damnable father told him to, using the lines he was told to summon Berserker. A Servant that traded some form of sanity as his father told him for power, since Kariya, while a better Magus than his brother, was still untrained and even less than a third-rate Magus.

He used a catalyst that would summon a powerful knight from what his father told him is from Camelot as he was told, and then spoke his lines. Ready to summon his Servant then use them to crush all the other Masters to save Sakura and crush that worthless father that sold her off. Just thinking of him made him mad.

"Pah." He then spat blood in the open air, as the entire Matou home had been destroyed. With only ruin as far as he could see in the basement, stuck here and bleeding out. "Look at me now."

At the very least, he hoped Sakura somehow survived that monstrous calamity. Hoping on that off chance that she's somehow alive, and hopefully escaped. Unlike him, who was stuck here since he couldn't even move. The words of his Servant still in his head.

"Not my Master." Then the rest was history.

"...Kariya?" Turning, the nearly dead Matou then saw a man who had blue hair and looked injured with blood coming out of his head. This is his brother Byakuya, a pathetic drunk that just obeyed whatever his father told him. Not even giving a damn about Sakura and the torture she went through. While cowardly, Kariya couldn't entirely blame the bastard for his personality. Zouken was just that much of a monster, and it certainly didn't help when his brother's wife was taken to the basement and well...There's a reason his nephew is away at the moment.

"What...what happened?" The man asked as he then limped over to him. Kairya just gave a miserable laugh.

"Zouken and Magecraft." That was all the answer Byakuya needed.

"Tch." Then, while doing it roughly and without care, Byakura leaned down and grabbed Kariya by the only good arm and hand he had left and started dragging him away. While Byakura hated his brother, and disliked him immensely...even he wasn't going to let the loser die like this. Kariya himself being a bit surprised by this gesture, yet couldn't do much considering he was about to fall unconscious from both the injuries and blood loss.

Though there was one thing he wanted to ask. "Is...is Saklura...is Sakura okay…?"

"...Who knows." Byakura replied coldly. "But if she's lucky, then she's dead." Better than the crap Zouken would do. At those words, Kariya just closed his eyes. To think, the start of the Holy Grail War, and he already lost.

Damn it all.

////

"...Rin." Nearby, a small child with purple hair then began moving away from the ruined home. Watching as the giant left with buildings and people falling apart. Blinking, the girl simply decided to move forward and follow the giant. As she saw no other purpose in anything else.

////

"Just what is that racket." Lord El-Melloi grunted as he watched out the window, where he saw a few fires. According to the reports, some 'villain' with a gigafication Quirk attacked then went underground. Great, more of these pathetic Quirk Users at play.

To think that the world has become so...filthy.

'While I didn't have any specific wish once I got my hands on the Grail...perhaps I should clean this world by wishing away this abominable power.' Magecraft is art. Elegant. It held great philosophical secrets, and is the meaning of life. Where those of the great past utilized it to seek out power and by extension, the Root.

Quirks were the opposite.

Random. Unnatural. Worthless. Cursed. Disgusting.

This is what El-Melloi saw Quirks as, and felt pity when he heard his own family Reines gained her own Quirk. What a grand shame. Even worse however, is that those who gained Quirks are rapidly multiplying. That should not do.

'At this right, this will cause chaos for the world.' One that affected not only the lives of the redundant world, but even the Magecraft one. While El-Melloi looked down on these powers, he wasn't foolish enough to believe they were of no threat. He'll deal with them later though, and instead must focus on the war at hand. If there just wasn't one problem.

"How am I to win...when I got someone like you!" He then glared at his Lancer Class Servant. Yet instead of getting one of the Celts that he prepared the Catalyst for, instead he got someone else entirely.

"Hey man, I'm just as confused as you are." A young man with a rather muscular build, says to his so-called Master. "If anything, I'm surprised I was remembered enough to be in this...Throne, I believe you guys call it. Weird. I figured at least Edgeshot would be in it, but I'm the only one." Oh well, thanks to this 'Noble Phantasm' he has, he could actually summon Edgeshot and even Mount Lady along with those trainees of his amazingly.

Meanwhile, El Melloi could only hold back a scream as he glared further at his Servant. His face is unknown since he has a wooden mask on. His outfit being like those unruly vigilantes wearing a dark blue bodysuit that includes a wooden belt, wooden knee pads, and wooden shoes. A small bundle of roses hangs from the left side of his belt with two wooden rings hanging on his shoulders, which have stumps and branches protruding from them. His Servant then becomes a bit uncomfortable with the stare.

"Hey mam, stop looking at me like that." He tells him straight up. "Not like I asked to be a Servant. Heck, I'm pretty sure I was forced to be a Lancer, since I don't even use a weapon. Speed's my only advantage along with my Quirk."

"Ahhhh!" El Melloi then raged with his Servant taking a step back. 'How can this be!' He thought. 'I did the ritual right. Got the correct catalyst after some thieving ratb stole my first one. Yet I ended up with some hero I don't even know of. How!?'

While El Melloi began muttering curses, the Servant then noticed a rather pretty woman at the side staring at El-Melloi Kayneth unimpressed. Having bright red hair and a white collared shirt and velvet long skirt. She then looked at the Servant and gave a small wave.

He returned the favor and then looked back at his new Master still in a grumpy mood. Sighing, he then decided to use the strange information the Holy Grail gave him to see what the heck is going on. 'I think it works like.,..this?' Man being a Servant was weird, especially since he was in- "In the PAST!?"

////

"So then." The man known as All For One said as he put down a plate full of food in front of the person chained before him. Donning a black suit and having white hair, eyes looking downward at the chained person. "How are you doing brother?"

"I told you," A voice that was clearly feminine then said. "I'm not your brother. He's with someone more worthy right now."

Chained up to a wall, weakened, and having injuries all over her well built figure, that has now become skinny since she couldn't train and she refused to eat most of the food her enemy gave her. This is Nana Shimura, a fairly tall woman of slender yet voluptuous frame, and at the same time, a former user of a very powerful Quirk. She was fair-skinned and had a small mole below her bottom lip, centered to the right, and sharp, intelligent eyes with long eyelashes. Her hair was dark and straight, kept shoulder-length with the exception of a clump of short bangs hanging above her forehead, and was usually styled in a half-up-half-down bun.

Her hero costume consisted of a dark, sleeveless bodysuit with a high collar, yellow elbow-length gloves, and white knee-high boots. Around her waist was a belt with an angular golden buckle, a small cape attached around the back which hung down to her knees, and over her shoulders was a longer cape, buttoned to the shoulders of her bodysuit. Though that costume is now a wreck with holes and tears all over, with blood all over it.

How the former mighty vigilante has fallen since her fight against this monster.

She was simply glad that she found a worthy successor, one who earned that righteous power, to one day face this demon in human skin. Even if...she was at his mercy. Panting as she once again tried to break free from the chains, yet as always was unable to do so.

"My, my." The white haired man grinned. "So much hate and anger. Even though all of this could have been avoided, if you had just given back my little brother."

Nana spat on the ground and then kicked the plate of food away, ignoring her grumbling stomach. "Like any good can come from you getting that power." He was already a dangerous being, with abilities that could take on a potential army. If he got that Quirk, then all of Japan would be in trouble.

"I suppose I'll come back tomorrow." The man then turned before throwing a pack of food to her.

"Why?" Nana shouted back. "I don't even have your brother anymore. So why do you keep me here."

The man stopped, and turned around with a soft smile. "For one, even if he is gone, the connection still remains. As for the other matter, well," That smile then turned top a grin. "I have a use for you later." Then like that the man known as All For One closed the door and left her in the dark. With Nana once more unable to do anything at all, as she's locked in darkness. Again.

////

"Oh boy. She's a tough one." All For One walked onto the streets. Waving to an elderly couple and watching a few kids playing around. He then heard some police sirens going past him and saw them leave to what must be trouble.

Ah. What a nice society this is.

'Still,' The villain thought as he entered a store, where he would then buy himself some gum. 'It is a shame that woman is so stubborn. Not even telling me that boy's name and identity so I can find him.' Just like his brother. Memories.

'Still though, those attacks are becoming a problem.' A few years after he defeated Nana and chained her up, he's been trying to locate the young man that now houses his Brothers Quirk. After some time now, he's been noticing many of his loyal followers getting beaten with some forced away. Which means that the current wielder of his brother's power must be behind this, as no other person has a reason to take out men under his personal control.

"Hehehe." All For One chuckled. "I can't wait until we meet, eight user." Leaving the store, All For One then decided to go home and see if any interesting news was on, deciding to call it a day.

BRRRRRR!

Then stopped as he and everybody else began shaking. The ground rumbling with a few parked cars going off in the neighborhood. Blinking, All For One began using his X-Ray Vision Quirk to see what was up. There is no fault line here after all, which must mean some kind of Quirk User.

He was right.

BOOM!

As the people screamed, All For One quickly got ready for a fight. His vision showing that whatever was underground, is aiming straight for him. Red electricity coming from his hands when suddenly he stopped. 'Wait a second.' He thought as his vision then showed the figure's structure and bone alignment. 'I know this shape and size.'

The ground burst and many people ran away screaming or crying, as to their eyes another attack was being caused by those with Quirks. This one being a massive villain with a rocky shaped back and a large jawline wearing some kind of armored shorts and shoulder plates.

"Giganto...machia?" Then from the giant's hand a half-ripped off arm fell down onto the ground. On it being three tattoo marks that somehow shone in this distant night.

////

"This...is a problem." Standing in shock, with Risei stunned by this summoning, a woman of black hair wearing blue armor and holding a flag floated down onto the floor of the church. As she took her first steps down, she planted the pole of the flag down and her amethyst-colored eyes looked through the window of the night.

Jeanne D' Arc, the Servant Class known as Ruler has entered in this abnormal Holy Grail War. Where now the Fourth Grail War is officially out of control since day one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got three heroes of the past, and four of the ever distant future. The Throne of Heroes is supposed to be a place unaffected by space and time, with Shirou EMIYA being a prime example as a Servant from the future. With Ruler herself also joining, and who knows, maybe the Counter Force will also get involved. Regardless, things are about to get messy as we explore this merged AU of this story and how things have changed with the introduction of Quirks.


	3. The Start of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A change has happened, one where with the dwindling of Magecraft, the rise of the Quirks come. A world now in disorder, where tensions are high. Now bound to go even higher as in Fuyuki the Fourth Holy Grail War comes to summon heroes of the ancient past...and of the unpredictable future. Where during it those uninvolved will enter for the greater worse in this deadly Grail War.

The hidden eight Class, the Ruler.

During the early stages of the first Holy Grail Wars, particularly after the disastrous third Holy Grail War, the Three Families realized someone was needed to help out in case trouble happened during the battles. And no, not the Overseers of the Church, who while good people (most of the time), didn't actually have any power to stop Servants. As such, a unique system was made within the Greater Grail as a form of security.

If there were any oddities happening during a war, say for example, all seven Masters working together or plotting to destroy the world, then depending on the reason a new Servant will be summoned. The one that was decided to be called Ruler, a non-standard Servant that will watch over the Holy Grail War and is someone who takes neither side of the battle, but only acts in the interest of the Grail. The Ruler-class Servants are given Command Spells for the other Servants that are in play. Meant to ensure those in the war do not abuse their powers and reveal the world of the Moonlit world.

Due to the systems in Fuyuki, the Ruler Class Servants that are summoned are Saints with the skills and abilities needed to handle the Seven Servants normally summoned and a little extra.

So it was no surprise that the one known as Joan/Jeanne d' Arc happened to be a Ruler at all. If anything, it now made sense and explained why the Leylines had been gathering more mana. For the intent and purpose to summon Ruler, the Greater Grail sensing the anomalies in this war.

What was a surprise however, is when upon summoning, Jeanne gained knowledge of the current era to fill her in on what was going on. Knowledge that naturally shook her.

"What in the...Quirks." She whispered as the Grail filled her with what she needed to know. Reviewing the history of what led everything to this era that made it up.

Ninety years ago, an unknown phenomenon waved across the entire globe. It started out small, weak even. With a small glowing child being the first part of it. Then after the child, things began picking up where it started affecting every person around.

In time more and more reports came of people wielding unknown power. Be it summoning fire or going faster than a car. Others that showed the power to fly and some that could create precious jewels at a whim. All these powers slowly appearing with some even causing disfigurement with those who were unable to control their newly gifted powers properly. As such, only one thing came when these problems occurred.

Chaos.

With power came a new hierarchy. With those who gained unseemly forms, came discrimination. Those who gained power but couldn't control it, accidentally maiming themselves or others. While it wasn't official, the rise of these powers would cause what many people in the globe to consider it a type of pandemic. Just a super-powered one. With the very definition of human being blurred, and not helping when those of the Moonlit world got involved in their own way.

It took only a few years for the planet to start panicking and people fighting one another. With those who realized they had power deciding to start using it for their own selfish gain and trying to make their own stand. The decades that followed became what might be considered a slow way of stabilizing the world, as while chaos consumed the planet there were still many people that only wished to live normal lives, with others trying to stop the bad ones. With the first step in stabilization being the death of a poor woman who protected her child from cruel individuals.

The 'Mother of Quirks' as she was called.

Granted, that was only the first step and it still took things to truly stabilize which wasn't easy such as when Nazis started coming out and putting those with Quirks into camps and killing them. After World War 2 with the defeat of the Nazis then came the Meta Liberation Army and other events worldwide. Now, in the more present time, things have started to become more calm. While there were still more bad people, the rise of people known as 'Vigilantes' have come to help their fellow man.

While Jeanne felt it was nice that at last people were helping each other, she had to ignore these thoughts for now and focus on the matter at hand. The reason she was called here in the first place for the Fourth Holy Grail War.

The anomalies that she can sense.

"You...You are." Jeanne then turned her head and saw a man wearing robes staring at her. Ah, the Overseer from the Church. Excellent. Giving a slight nod, she then spoke saying, "It is nice to see another man of the church. You must be the Overseer if those additional Command Spells on you are indication."

"And you are Jeanne d' Arc," Risei smiled before bowing. "It is an honor to meet you." Jeanne smiled, and took a few steps down to meet him at an equal level, her armor making a bit of sound as she did so.

"It will be wonderful working with you." Jeanne told him as she then thought back to the knowledge she received a while ago from the Grail." I understand that these present times are...troubling."

"Ah." Risei understood what she meant. "I heard that Servants are given knowledge of the current times of the era they're summoned in, to make it easier to adjust. I imagine knowing that the world you once tread being filled with these Quirks came as a surprise."

"Indeed." Jeanne nodded as it still surprised her even now. "To think this world has changed so much since I last walked it. I can't say what I feel about it until I see it more, but I cannot deny it is interesting."

"I suppose it would be good for a man of the Church to lie that I'm not interested as well." Risei chuckled. "Granted, they are rather troublesome with the more...nefarious groups."

"Villains you mean?" Jeanne asked.

"The name does fit." Risei can agree to that. He then shaked his head to get back on topic. "But for now, there are other matters to attend to. Such as, the reasoning you are here."

"I suppose that is a wise topic to discuss." Jeanne then turns around and does a quick bow to the statue depicting the man in the cross, and giving a prayer to it. Intending to make a longer one later once she finished talking with Risei. "I had been summoned because an irregularity had occurred in the summonings." Jeanne told Risei, now facing him. "I do not know the proper details, only that the summonings have called upon Servants that can cause damage."

"Excuse me for saying this, but cannot all Servants cause damage?" Risei asked, knowing that if used right, Servants, even a single one, can destroy an entire country if utilized properly.

"That is true." Jeanne confirmed as she then took a few steps past him and gazed at the doors that led outside the church. "A single Servant can cause great casualty, especially if done and ordered by a Master. And yet the Servants summoned here at this moment...They feel off." Jeanne narrowed her eyes. "As if they're very presence can cause a derailment of sorts at this moment."

"That certainly seems concerning." Risei then walked up to her and by her side. "Do you perhaps understand what it is their presence can cause?"

"Only the Lord would know." Jeanne sighs. "As such, I must see to it myself that I may see them to understand why their presence is so unsettling." Jeanne then pushed aside some of her dark colored hair and began moving back to where the statue of Jesus is and then past it where there is Holy Water next to it. "If you can, may you summon the Masters and their Servants here, so that I can meet them. Seeing them even once should help me out."

"I will." Risei told her as he then began moving. "I'll send a message out that will gather their attention. Granted, I suspect they may only send their familiars as while the Church is a neutral zone, Magus are catiouse by definition."

"As long as I can tell them of my worries, then I suppose I can let it slide." Jeanne compromises. "If I must, I will seek them out myself." Her hand then dipped into the holy water where she then cast it into the air, where soon the water, instead of falling because of gravity, took a new form and became a smoothly drawn three-dimensional map, the Spirit Board. Where it then showed seven glowing dots somewhere in the city, with Jeanne nodding to herself.

Then she narrowed her eyes at four of the glowing dots. Her perception skills noted how unusual they were. She needed to see them personally to figure out what was going on.

"Jeanne." Risei then spoke to her. "I will be calling the Masters here, though it will take some time until either they or their familiars come. What will you do in the meantime?"

"Pray." Jeanne then went to one of the seats. "If that is alright, I wish to stay here for a bit."

"That's all right." Risei smiled. "I imagine you also wish to ponder this new era you are in." Jeanne gave a small smile with Risei chuckling as he then left. While doing so, he decided that before he calls the other Masters, he must call Tohsaka of what had just happened and what must be done. Thankfully, his son and his Servant were away at the moment, so Ruler didn't know that the Church by extension had a Servant to help them out.

'I do feel a bit bad for deceiving Ruler,' Risei thought as he walked to a room where the phone is, and began dialing his allies phone number. 'She seems to be a good woman, and yet this is what must be done to ensure the Grail doesn't fall into dark hands.'

Although he was worried about what Ruler said, about anomaly summonings. While he didn't want to sound obvious, Magus in general were far from holding up the morals that regular people had. Give them a Servant and it already spelled a recipe for disaster. Sure those like Tokiomi would never use their Servant to attack the people, however there were indeed others who didn't care for that. Seeing Servants as a way to advance their agendas in reaching the root.

The past Holy Grail Wars proved as much with the Third Holy Grail War being the worst in terms of casualties. The Master of Lancer being a complete monster who used the Holy Grail War as a way to further their power and had been dealt with when they nearly exposed Magecraft to the world. What a troublesome time.

'And now Ruler is here because she sensed something wrong.' That couldn't be good for this current war. They had to be careful now to see just what set Ruler off and how it would affect the direction of the war and potentially the victory to gain the Holy Grail. Hopefully calling the Masters and potentially their Servants will shed some light on the situation here.

He doubted his son's Assassin Hundred Persona, whom he summoned around a month ago, and Tokiomi's Archer the Great King, summoned a few hours ago, are the problem. So it must be the other Servants that were summoned.

'But really, just how much trouble can they be?'

////

Day One of the Fourth Holy Grail War

Time - 9:09 PM.

"Giganto...Machia?" That should be impossible. He sent him away into the forest in case an emergency ever came. Yet here he is now despite having given no orders. Gigantomachia never took action on his own, only rarely, a being that only took commands and nothing more. Meaning he must be here for some reason, but what?

"Master." Gigantomachia gurgled as he bent down to see All For One. "I have come to obey. I listen to only you, and not that other man."

'Other man?' All For One frowned. Did someone find Gigantomachia and try to command him? If so, then that man is undoubtedly dead considering that his servant would never obey some common man. Still...

All For One turned past Gigantomachia and saw the wreckage of the giant hole and panicking people.

"Gigantomachia." He then told his most loyal bodyguard, "While it is good to see you, and a report is needed to see who found you, you must vanish before the loathsome government dogs and those vigilantes come."

"Understood!:" Gigantomachia yelled...then vanished…

Wait, huh?

Looking around, All For One used his sensory Quirks that he stole to try and find his bodyguard, only to see nothing at all. How did he-he never gave Machia a Quirk like that. "Gigantomachia." He then called out. "Where did you go?"

"Here!" Then in a small flash of light, Gigantomachia re-appeared. Blinking in surprise, All For One became even more confused. Just what in the world is going on?

Wee-o! Wee-o! Wee-o!

He'll have to deal with it later. The cops were coming and vigilantes too. He'll question Machia later, he needed to leave now before more trouble came. "Machia...Disappear again. I'll call you when it's safe."

"Yes Master." Then once more he vanished in light. Just in case, All For One checked around to see if he could spot his servant, yet still saw nothing. It was then All For One then noticed something, particularly the hand Gigantomachia dropped. The strange markings on it, while they looked normal, one of his passive Quirks told him they were emitting a strange energy. Without feeling repulsed, All For One picked it up and began walking away.

It seems he's meeting the good doctor sooner than he thought to solve this little mystery. Where unknown to All For One, a hidden figure with a white mask and cloak watched him go before vanishing in the same way Gigantomachia did to report to his Master.

////

Time - 9:21 PM.

"This isn't good." Who's teacher wasn't happy, as he sat down in his chair and listened to Kirei's report. A scowl on his face as his student told him what had just happened moments ago. "So you're telling me that one of the Servants of the Holy Grail War has decided to join up with some common man?"

"I am." Kirei told his teacher as he watched through the eyes of the body double that Hundred Persona split out from. "As you know, I had Assassin watch over the Matou's household and positioned around the Einzebern's castle to keep an eye out. The Matou's entire home is now a ruined wreck caused by what I believe is this war's Berserker, and has even taken their Master's Command Spells."

"Of all the reckless things to do." Tokiomi growled as he couldn't believe this was happening. That this Servant exposed themselves and caused damage to the city, which shouldn't have been allowed to happen. Just what were the Matou's thinking when they summoned this Servant.

"Hold on a minute." Tokiomi then thought back to what Kirei told him of the situation. "You said the Servant took his Masters Command Seals?"

"Along with some of his arm." Kirei nodded, confirming what he said.

"If that's true, then how is the Servant even still materialized?" He should have vanished by now then, what with all that moving and creating a hole under the city. "Unless…" Did this Berserker have some kind of skill like the Independence Manifestation his Archer had? It would explain why he's still around. Speaking of which, "Have you gotten details of what this Servant looks like?"

"Assassin did get a good look." Kirei tells him, as he listens to what Assassin tells him and thinks of what the Servant looked like. "Just that he is an enormous individual, about the height of a large tree with a musclebound build. His brown hair is spiky and parts of his body appear to be jagged, much like rock. His teeth are prominently pointed, his lower canines protruding out of his mouth on either side. Notably, he carries a portable radio wherever he goes, sometimes even tying it to a rope and wearing it around his neck while wearing a set of armor."

"Hm." Tokiomi thought a bit while thinking of historical figures. "What you describe sounds like a known Giant...and yet the radio." Then again, his own Archer had items that certainly didn't belong from his timeframe. It's a known fact that when summoning Servants, due to misconceptions, misunderstandings, and the unconscious thoughts of people is that when Servants are summoned, they can come out different than what history depicts them as.

Perhaps this giant is one of them, and the radiator is a type of irregularity.

"I do have one other thing to say to you." Tokiomi then turned to Kirei who was still talking. "What you said before, about the giant, it may not be entirely false. As Assassin overheard the name of the Servant that the human said."

"He recognized the Servant?" He supposed it wasn't outlandish to consider that. While unlikely, an ordinary person can figure out the name of a Servant if they had the right knowledge and luck to realize it. Though it did bug Tokiomi slightly that some regular person knew this Servant before him.

"According to the human," Kirei then decided to reveal the name. "He called the Servant Gigantomachia."

Tokiomi's eyes widened. "Gigantomachia." The name left his lips as he recognized that name. That was a reference to the great battle of the Giants and the Olympian Gods in Greek Mythology. When they dueled to see who would rule. 'Is this Servant perhaps a giant of that time?'

If so, then that would make the Berserker a very dangerous enemy. While he has no doubt his Archer can deal with him if the time came, that didn't mean he wasn't blind to the chaos Berserker can cause. He'll need to be dealt with soon, and needed a way to get rid of him before he causes more damage.

Bring! Bring!

Tokiomi then turned and saw his phone was ringing. Picking it up, Kirei stayed silent as Tokiomi decided to see who this is. "Hello. Tohsaka residence."

"Tokiomi, it's me. Risei. And I have worrying news." So another problem came. May as well hear it.

"Continue." Continue Risei did. Where much to the Tohsaka's displeasure, his suspicions of before were correct. The eight Class Ruler has come, and while her presence brought reassurance, also a new set of difficulties. Once his old friend finished, Tokiomi decided to ask the big question. "Is it possible for her to work with us?"

"No." Is the immediate response. "She is a woman only set out to ensure there are no problems. She will not take any sides, and is only here to ensure that nothing goes wrong or brings harm to the civilians."

"A shame." Tokiomi was told by Risei she can detect Servants. Such a power would have been very useful. Still, at the very least this brought some bright news. "Maybe she can aid-if not directly-against the Servants causing us trouble. Like Berserker."

"Something happened that requires this attention?" Like before, Tokiomi explained what he and his student Kirei learned about the new Servant. His Class, name, and the threat he represented, especially since he already caused damage like the Matou house. The only saving grace that it was limited in general and a few lies like terrorist attacks should deal with it. Still, the fact that he ripped the Command Seals off his own Master and went to join some human is worrying. With Risei himself in full agreement.

"I'll tell Ruler what you just told me." Risei responded once they finished exchanging information. "I will have to make a few lies however where I got the intel, but she'll likely be more worried that a Servant from the ancient Greece is running amok."

"Please do. And do not worry about the human. While sad, we cannot go ourselves to hypnotize him. As such Kirei will have one of his many Assassins to deal with him." Tokiomi then turned to an empty corner of the room with a self-satisfied grin. "Isn't that right Assassin?"

From the empty corner then came a form of one of many Assassins bodies. This one takes the identity of a woman with purple hair, the usual white mask, and a rather revealing body. Just one of many bodies of the great Hassan, or relatively known as 'Old Man of the Mountain'. The Hundred Persona.

"We are already sending a body to deal with the human." The woman Assassin told the two Masters. "Once his guard is down, he'll be rendered and killed while Berserker eventually fades away from a lack of mana."

"Excellent." Tokiomi leaned back on his chair. "With this, not only are the Matou's out of the competition, soon Berserker will be dealt with in time." What a wonderful start for the first day of the Holy Grail War. No bloodshed at all, and already things were looking up for him.

////

Time - 9:58 PM.

"So this is Fuyuki. It's wonderful." Irisviel said as she and her proxy Servant Saber, the legendary King Arthur to boot, walked in the wonderful night of Fuyuki city. Kiritsugu himself being busy and headed toward some other part of the city to find an apparent ally of his.

"It certainly is...interesting." Walking beside Irisviel is what many would describe as a beautiful young woman, who walked beside her proxy Master. Blonde hair, fair skin with green eyes, and donning a black suit as she carried herself with pride and dignity. As expected of the Saber Class, which boasted to be the most powerful of the Servant Class.

"Though I must admit, I am finding myself more interested in...the people." Saber whispered that last part, not wanting to offend anybody. Particularly those with bodies that certainly didn't match what she knew of. Yes in her time she's battled people who have given up their humanity and became something less human. Here, it was off to see a man with the head of a kangaroo, or a woman having five arms on each side. More alarming being that everybody here walked as if there was no care in the world.

"The world has changed since you last walked it." The homunculus giggled as she teased the Servant a bit. "Although it is a shame that such peaceful walks don't happen everywhere."

"I do recall hearing that on the news." Saber remembered that in-flight video during the trip to arrive here in Fuyuki. Where the news mentioned that some areas in the world were in a type of cold civil war with tensions at an all time high. Not as much as years ago, but still there.

"Ever since this change, the world has gotten more dangerous." Irisviel took a few extra steps ahead. "Still, at least it's nice to know that some are trying to change all that. In fact, I hear there are a few vigilantes here in Fuyuki."

"I can't really see why they would take such action like that." Saber admits it, seeing such a thing as foolish as a person is risking their life against unknown threats with little training. "Still...I suppose it's rather admirable." More so than her Master, who hasn't even done much to talk to her.

"Mm. That is true." Irisviel did hear how there were quite a bit of vigilantes lately. "Though I'm uncertain if they can truly help, as you probably were already informed by the Grail how ever since these Quiks came, discrimination of all sorts is at an all time high." Many places like Fuyuki looked nice and calm, hidden behind all that however, in the alleys, the school classrooms, workplaces, and so on, were then where people laughed and mocked both the changes and the Quirkless. A cruel thing that happens every second, yet with nobody able to stop it. Not even these vigilantes.

"Which is why when the time comes, Kiritsugu will help out." Irisviel says with Saber blinking, a bit confused. Her Master helping? That certainly felt like a different image than the man she saw, who seemed to only be a cold person that regarded only finishing a job.

'How would such a man even help?' Saber thought. Before she could ponder any further, she then heard a scream.

"Hahahaha!" Standing tall and growing to at least the size of a city bus, an obese man held two girls in each of his plumpy hands. Having a perverted grin before licking his lips. "Well hellooo ladies. Nice to finally meet ya."

"Kya!"

"Let us go!"

The people around began either running, staying to take pictures, or ran at a safe distance while taking out their phones to call for help. The girls held in the giant man screaming and kicking futility, as he was just too strong. With nobody around who could do anything about it.

"Let them go." Except for one.

"Huh?" The fat man then looked down and saw none other than Saber, who looks very cross at the moment. "Oh." He then giggled with his chubby cheeks now flapping disgustingly. "Aren't you a pretty one. I think I like you."

"And I can say you disgust me." Saber glared at him. "Now, put those two girls down. Or else-"

"Or else what?" The fat man mocked while shaking a little in a mocking gesture. Where he then brought one of the girls in his hands and disgustingly licked the back of her much to the girls shrieks of displeasure. "You gonna take off those boring mens pants and reveal that lovely ass of yours. If so, then go ahead." He then laughed making Saber angry.

"S-Saber!" Irisviel then called out to her. "What are you doing? This can't be allowed." To showcase her power as a Servant is maddening. It would risk the act of revealing the hidden side that is Magecraft, with great consequences.

"Do not worry Irisviel." Saber told her proxy Master. "I have the situation well in hand."

"Oh please." The villain then laughed with spit coming out. "Like some good-looking piece of ass can stop me." He then gripped harder and the girls screamed as they felt the pressure. "What are you gonna do? Show me your chest. Pull out a magical sword?"

"No." Saber said. 'Though it is a shame that I can't do that last one.' Though that certainly would be overkill. "Instead I will teach you what it is to gain a woman's scorn." While Saber usually identified as a man as she did in her life before, she didn't entirely mind being treated as a woman. So long as she got respect, something this man lacked and must be taught about.

"Scary." The obese man mocked. "Tell you what. Just take off that shirt and-" This time, it was Saber that did the interrupting. While she couldn't use her sword or anything that would reveal herself as a Servant, she decided the next best thing.

"Hra!" A punch to that oversized gut. While Saber may appear petite and lacking in the muscle department, she is far more stronger than one would even imagine. Having high grade strength that would put shame to even the strongest humans in the world, and that included those with the power called Quirks. Her punch rebounding and sending a fleshy ripple across the man's belly, whose face turned from a sick grin to a belching twist.

"Gh-hruuuu!" Dropping the two girls, who Saber gracefully saved, the man then fell onto his knees with the ground cracking and began throwing up. The bitter liquid escaped his lips and even nose, and those watching felt sick and turned away at both the sight and then the smell.

The obese man then looking up looking more gross than usual and staring angrily at Saber. "You bi-"

"You talk to your mother with that mouth?" Saber quipped before she gave another slug and punched the man directly in the face. The blow rendered him unconscious as he became disoriented, then began shrinking until he was the size of a normal man and fell flat on his face.

Splr.

In the giant puddle of his own vomit in fact. Talk about a disgusting defeat. Saber landed thankfully many feet away and just threw the man a look of disgust. What a good way to end such a vile man. Not that he's dead of course, just knocked out until the police arrived. Though while Saber did a good thing, as the girls nearby looked happy indeed for the help, it did cause a problem.

"Woah." A man said in earnest surprise. "Did you guys see that?"

"Hell yeah." Another person says. "She must have some kind of strengthening Quirk."

"That was epic!" A woman cheered.

"Amazing!"

"What a neat power. Heck, is she a vigilante?"

"Oh dear." Saber sighs as she saw people starting to crowd with a few even taking out their phones. "Irisviel. Perhaps it's time to go."

"Definitely." The Einzebern agreed as she then went to Saber and grabbed on tight to her body, wrapping her arms around her. While this might be a bit showy, since Saber already showed her 'Quirk', she decided there was no harm in continuing on and jumped up and away with Irisviel laughing as they leapt away with people taking pictures.

"Irisviel." Saber then looked at her proxy Master. "Do you think...Kiritsugu will be upset?" Because there's no way this little scene will pass by him, since it involved her. Irisviel giggling as she held onto her a bit tighter.

"Eh. I'm sure he'll understand." Saber sighed as they continued onward. That'll be an uncomfortable talk later on.

////

Time - 10:03

Though they were far from the only ones either.

"Hey!" Waver shouted as he held on tight for dear life. Not even able to enjoy the fact that he was touching a rather attractive woman with soft yet stern and muscular skin. Instead weeping at how high they were in the air. "Get! Us! Down!" He shouted in between breaths.

"You can't tell me what to do!" His rather disagreeable Servant Mirko shouts at him with a grin as she then starts falling down, Waver feeling his belly flop around. "Another thing. If you throw up on me, I'll kill ya!"

That just made him more nervous.

Still, he kept in his lunch and eventually he and Rider landed on the roof of a building. The top of the building slightly cracked under Mirko's entrance, but held good while Waver let go and dropped on all fours, throwing up while he was at it.

"Wimp." Rider scoffed as she then walked toward the edge of the roof, having landed close where the giant noise from earlier had been at. "Seriously kid, you need a better stomach than that. Otherwise, how else will you call yourself my Master."

"Sh-shut up!" Waver shot back as he slowly got up. "And anyway, where did you bring me?"

"You got eyes don't ya.' Mirko gave him a mocking laugh. "Just look down. Or wait, you chicken?"

"N-No I'm not!" Waver replied as he walked toward her. Where he then went to see what it is that got her so active to leave just after summoning. "If anything, this is stupid and-what the hell!?" A good response to sum up what he's seeing. A while ago, before he arrived in Fuyuki, Waver did some research on the city. Such as the Three Families, and thanks to Google Maps, knew where they lived. So naturally it came as a surprise that the Matou's own home is now just a pile of rubble with a similar feat of destruction that extended for a few hundred feet before a giant hole is where it ended.

While Waver gripped his head wondering what the hell was going on, Mirko narrowed her eyes. This destruction, it felt...familiar. Unnaturally so.

"What happened here?" Waver then speaks up as he looks over the ruined wreck. "Did...did another Servant do this?"

"Servant? Oh right, that." Mirko almost forgot, she's in a fuckin death match.

It's funny really, when she thinks about it. One day she was dying in peace, after getting old and junk while also kicking her stupid niece away for hugging her tight when she was nearly dying. Then suddenly. Boom! She's in a weird place called the Throne of Heroes with lots of people that she thought were myths and legends, with some other heroes she knew in her time.

That was a...well...an experience.

'And now I'm here.' Mirko thought as she then placed both hands on her hips. "Summoned to fight for a kid in a death match for a stupid wish." How boring. While she didn't mind the fighting, the whole killing just to get some stupid golden cup seemed ridiculous. Though not as much as that girl with vines for hair, as Kamui told her once while they were in the Throne. Regardless, she's more interested in how she's apparently back in the past.

'Though, I don't recall magic and this junk here.' Plus things seemed a bit...different. Ah whatever. She just wants to find a Servant and kick their ass. No more no less is what she says, hahahaha! "Hey. Kid." She then called out to her tiny Master who puffed his cheeks like a child.

"I'm not a kid!" He shot at her. "I'm your Master!"

"Uh-hu, sure. Whatever." She ignored him to his visible anger. "Just tell me, where can I find Servant to kick some ass." If she's in a death match, then she may as well abide and kill one of these heroes. Best part of all, they wouldn't even be dead. Since they and even her were just copies technically speaking. It was weird.

"A-a a Servant." Waver tapped his chin thinking for a bit. "Well, er...I don't really know." Waver then saw Mirko staring at him pitifully. Uh, he didn't like that look. He needed to think of something and fast. "But, uh, I'm sure we'll come across one sooner or later. I mean, it can't be that hard." Even he can tell his reasoning was lame, with Rider just shaking her head and giving a supporting smile for her sad sack Master. Seems she has it tough for her.

"Guess I'll just hop around and try to find one." Mirko says before facing away from him. "You just stay somewhere safe while I deal with them."

"W-W-What!?" Boy, the kid liked stuttering a lot. "Hold on! You're just leaving me here?"

"Duh dingus." Mirko bluntly tells him. "I'm no expert on this...magic."

"It's Magecraft."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." Mirko waved him off. "But I say that because something tells me you aren't a fighter." Waver tried talking back, but all that came out of him was nothing. "Yeah. Thought so." Mirko then sighed as she then gave Waver an actual look of worry. "Listen kid, you seem like a nice guy and all. But you're not even the type who can kill, are ya?"

"W-Wha?" Of course I-I mean-sure I...I can fight." Mirko just shaked her head.

"Kid. I got the information from that golden cup. And this is a death match. Meaning either you kill...or you die." No changing that. Honestly, who was the idiots that designed that rule.

"B-But, I need to win. To prove myself!" To get respect.

Rolling her eyes, Mirko just walked to him. "Fine." She then relented. "I admit, I'm no magician like you. So my knowledge on Mage-whatsit is limited." Limited? Waver raised a brow. Just what time did she come to not know Magecraft? "So I guess taking you might help me out, and maybe show you how the real world works."

"Ha!" Waver then tries to give the 'Cool Guy' impression, putting a finger on his forehead and smirking. "Don't worry. I'll show you how I roll. By the time we face our first Servant, you'll be begging for my help."

"Right." Mirko chuckled as she then grabbed Waver and held him princess style. "Welp. Time to hop." Waver's eyes instantly widened.

"Hold on! Waiiiiiiiitttttt!" Then like that, the two were gone.

////

Time - 10: 15 PM.

'Have you found the human yet? The Master wishes for you to be rid of him before he sends one of our brothers to be killed by Gilgamesh.'

"Do not worry. I have already found the human weakling back to his apartment. Even better, Berserker is outside and won't be able to help him at all. So I have plenty of time."

'Good. Soon we'll have one less threat to worry about and the plan between our Master, Tohsaka, and the Church will soon begin.'

"Indeed it will." Assassin grinned as he walked past the wall in spiritual form. His Master had commanded him to deal with the human who met Berserker, and he will do so. Having already followed him back to his home with a dagger ready to finish the human off. It will be easy, since after all, he's only human.

Even if he is the weakest Servant in this war, a Heroic Spirit is always stronger, better, and more powerful than any regular human. Even those people with their little Quirks would be useless against him.

"-octor. I understand completely." Assassin then stopped, peering over the hallway where he saw the human speaking to someone. "So then...two of them huh...Interesting." Assassin walked without a care, the Presence Concealment Skill still working until he attacked. The human being completely unaware. His heightened senses also picked up sound from the phone itself as the man was sitting down on a recliner.

"Right so. He's still where you left him. If anything, this is no trick. The being you met is indeed your loyal bodyguard." The man on the other line says.

"And he also mentions interesting things like Summoning and Command Spells." Assassin then sees the human lifting the dismembered hand of the Matou participant as if it were a trophy, able to tell the human is smiling. "If anything, this makes me rather interested in what's going on."

'To bad you'll never find out.' Assassin smugly thought as he's now behind the human, ready to finish him. His dagger raised high and ready to strike. This human had been so ever close to discovering the hidden world that was not to be seen by 'regulars' like him. Instead, like so many other humans, he'll die here. And. Now!

Presence Concealment disabled as he struck, his dagger now inches to piercing the skull and then the brain.

"Excuse me doctor." Then he felt his hand stop moving. Followed by an unnatural chill down his spine. "But it seems I have a rather rude guest here." Eyes looked down from his mask, the one of many bodies of Hundred Persona looking down and saw...the human gripping his hand.

...Eh?

"As such," Suddenly Assassin then felt something he thought he would ever feel from a human. Something that should have been impossible, considering he's a Heroic Spirit, a being superior to humans. "I will have to call you back and take care of this problem."

Fear.

Crack!

Faster than a car, Assassin was then forced on the ground, his chin hitting the fuzzy carpet, and the audible noise that was his own arm breaking with a foot then pressed onto his back. His dagger dropping and vanishing away, as Assassin's mind entered a state of disbelief.

'Wait...What…' Assassin looked up, and saw the position he's in. 'A human is...holding me down…?'

"Now then my interesting guest." The human grinned in a way that somehow terrified Assassin. Giving a small clench and causing all the bones in his hand to break into small pieces. "Let's talk."

It was then, Assassin realized, he messed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It makes sense for Heroic Spirits to look down on humans, even ones with Quirks. After all, they're just humans. A bunch of no names with nothing special to them at all. But let's face it, while he won't be winning against top-tier Servants, All For One can easily deal with low-tiers like Hundred Persona pretty easily. The guy can destroy city blocks with ease, while Assassin is...only good for espionage. So yeah, the Holy Grail War is about to get messed up.
> 
> In any case, the War is about to start very soon when the Servants meet at the docks.


	4. Battle at the Docks

**Time - 11:01 PM**

He had been there when it all began, when the world changed. The day where people transformed, transforming into something else. The age of chaos and its greatest, as people all over gained power the likes that shouldn't have occurred.

His mother and father, dead.

Those he was acquainted with dying by out of control powers or even themselves.

His brother, a frail sick person.

Then there was him. Part of the first generation, when people were given their powers. Their Quirks. Seeing the world coming to an end as a teenager, he just watched as society slowly collapsed. It wasn't until one day, he discovered the holes in his hands and his own power. A power that allowed him to gather strength.

"Now then," Strength to challenge apparently even a Heroic Spirit. "I hope you can answer me kindly, otherwise," The sound of flesh could be heard being ripped off with a scream somewhere outside the city and hidden away. A massive being watching his unofficial Master literally torturing a Servant. "This will continue on."

' _How...how can this be…'_ The Servant knew that humans were getting stronger, but this man, no, this _monster_ was actually able to hold him down. Even tearing off his own limb. Sure many would think ripping of a limb is easy, especially in an age where super strength can be a Quirk. However, it's actually unnatural by Servant standards as their bodies were much tougher than regular people.

A Servant can get hit by a truck and they wouldn't even move an inch. A house can fall on them and they'd be okay. Yet here Assassin is, looking at his own torn right leg that the human ripped like it was the easiest thing in the world. Even worse, he couldn't escape at all, not with Berserker there watching him intently.

The man having taken them to a nearby forest where they were all alone.

"Well," The human then says to him. "Are you going to answer. Or," He then grabbed his right wrist and twisted it all the way around, with bones snapping and cracking in a horrific manner. "Do I need to keep on doing this."

"Answer." Berserker breathes heavily.

"I'll...I'll talk." Assassin shaked with fear, as two monsters loomed over him. With the first smiling at him with such a kind smile, yet one that may as well signal him making a deal with a devil. "Good." He then lifted something from behind his back, the former arm of Berserker's first Master with the Command Spells. "Then explain what this is."

* * *

**Time - 11:07 PM.**

Kiritsugu entered an apartment, an ordinary one that wasn't anything special at all. What was inside however, was rather more important. Unlike his Servant and his wife, who were touring the night life, the deadly Magus Killer had his own plans at the moment. Particularly, gathering all the tools he needed available to win this war. Even with the strongest Servant Saber by his side, he wouldn't neglect the other tools to win him this war.

As he closed the door behind him, Kiritsugu then turned and there in the hall was a woman waiting for him. Black even hair, and a dull gaze on her face. While some would call her good looking, she lacked any sex appeal and instead just looked emotionless. Considering what she had been put through and her past, Kiritsugu understood why she was the way she is. But this is neither the time or place to remember old things. He came here for a reason after all.

"So, you brought them all." Not asking a question, just getting right down to business.

"I have. And there has been a development." The woman told him.

Entering, Kiritsugu took off his shoes and placed them neatly by the door, then took off his coat and placed it on a nearby hanger. He then grabbed the cigar in his mouth and snuffed out the burning part with his fingers and threw it in the nearby garbage. "What happened?"

"It seems that this war will be a bit more different than expected, as a message came out to all the Masters involving Ruler." Oh. Now isn't that a slight surprise. Turning, Kiritsugu urged her to continue to which she did. The woman going up to the television and then turning it on, the video she placed already playing which she got when one of Kiritsugu's familiars went to observe them with their cameras.

From there Kiritsugu got a first hand look of a young beautiful girl being summoned with dark hair and armor and touching the church floor. While the familiar couldn't get any closer to hear what was happening lest it get caught, the Magus Killer felt he learned enough to understand what was going on, coupled with the message his ally just told him. The message being: All Masters and Servants are to come to the church and reveal their Servants.

"So," Kiritsugu wished he now didn't throw away his cigar. "It seems the eight Class Ruler has been summoned."

"You know of it?"

"Not too much. The Einzebern's told me about it though." Apparently during one war, things got so bad and horrible that the Ruler would be installed just in case things truly ended up for the worse. This did explain the leylines acting strange, and now it made Kiritsugu wondering just _what_ has caused Ruler to manifest. Still, this was a problem however, particularly the message.

"Let us stay away from the church for now." If he had any intention of actually going.

"You aren't visiting, even though all Masters were told?" The woman asked.

"Of course not. Doing so puts us all at a disadvantage." Sure the church says they are a neutral zone, but really, those were just guidelines. And guidelines can be broken. If he went, the chances of him dying went up along with Saber. If anything, it would be best to go near the church, watch whatever foolish Master entered it, then attacked and killed them. _'But with Ruler there, she'd likely notice. Not to mention the Church will raise its guard when the Masters come.'_

So no, he won't bother going.

"Understood." The woman nods. "In any case, I have all the gear and equipment you need."

"Show it to me."

Show she did. After a few minutes, all sorts of guns were placed on the bed with ammunition, smaller tools, and little boxes full of whatever was needed to kill a target. The weapons he used to kill the arrogant Mages who thought themselves above the weapons of man. He always told Illya, that such thoughts were the height of foolishness.

It's true that Mages were strong and deadly. Wielding power than an ordinary man, even one with a Quirk, couldn't have. From summoning multiple elements, to raising the haunted souls of the dead or even opening a portal to a different world. Mages were strong.

However, it's that thought line that makes them believe they are untouchable by man. They see only other Mages as threats, and anything not a Mage or some magical creature to be below them. This is what allowed Kiritsugu to take advantage of that thought line, and kill them with his own weapons. Heck, even Quirk Users can kill these Magus as while they won't admit it, Kiritsugu overheard word that some of those prideful Magus were defeated by them. Goes to show that even without Magecraft, so long as one wielded the right tools or power, then even a Magus can fall.

' _Just like Maiya.'_ She was a unique person, one that wielded the power of not just a Magus...but who held a Quirk. Granted, she admitted trying to use both at the same time caused stress on her body, but she could handle it overall. That's right, her Quirk, Focus. Nothing too fancy, but good enough to get the job done.

And unlike prominent families who, along with the whole of Magus, saw Quirks as a disease and something that should be eradicated, Kiritsugu knew such a power is just another useful tool. In a way, he partially wished he had a Quirk. Though he heard tales of how a Quirk didn't seem to meld well with a Magic Crest, and while he only had a partial one in him, it would be bad if he got such a Quirk.

"Maiya," He then says after checking out his own weapons. "Did you bring that?"

"I did." She then took out from the closest a simple box. She then held it out to him and said, "Here."

Grabbing it, he looked inside and saw it. His Walter, his most famed weapon which utilized a special bullet. One that was the key to eradicating a strong enemy when used right. Every bullet he used, not a single one wasted.

This war will be no different.

"!"

"!"

Especially since he and Maiya felt it. The young former soldier turning to him with sharp eyes. "You felt it, right?"

"I did." Kiritsugu nodded as he put down the box with Walter and grabbed another gun. "It seems this war is about to enter its first battle. Come." To the docks they go.

* * *

**Time - 11: 22 PM**

The docks. Nothing special at all. Just another place that everybody happened to know about, and only workers worked there. However, this location was about to become a battleground soon enough, as Servants will soon appear.

"So, you came at long last." Speaking up is none other than Lancer, who sensed the new Servant entering while his Master hid himself away. With his face hidden and eyes narrowed, Kamui Woods was ready to battle as he gazed at the direction where a Servant wearing a modern day suit came out. "I guess you must be a hero of the past, correct?"

Coming out was indeed another Servant, Saber in fact alongside Irisviel. The two take their first steps in this soon to be battlefield. The homunculus gazing at the Servant in front of him with slight worry.

' _I don't see any weapons on him, not some kind of magical enhancements placed on him.'_ What was more worrying was the fact that she couldn't even tell what Servant Class he is. Something Saber herself noted.

"I am." Saber replied to her opponent, narrowing her eyes. "I assume you called us out here for battle?"

"To be honest, no." Kamui says with a shrug. "It was my Master that told me to. Truth be told, I'd rather _not_ face a fellow Hero, even if you are one from the distant past."

"Oh." Saber cocked her head. "A man of chivalry?"

"I wouldn't say that exactly. Hehehe. More like where I come from, I worked alongside many heroes and while we may bicker and argue, heroes never fought." Kamui then sighed as he looked past the docks and into the sea. "Guess this is why I don't like this Grail War. To fight for some stupid wish by killing fellow heroes. Not my taste at all."

Irisviel blinked. This man, he didn't _want_ to kill. That was, well, foolish. By entering this war, one _had_ to kill his enemy. Something Saber herself realized as she then dematerialized her black suit, and gained her armor. From it some kind of hilt without a sword in it, then plunged it into the dirt. Ah. An invisible sword.

"I assume you were a man that never killed another in his life?" While not many, there were a few Heroic Spirits that were never killed in their life-times.

"I wouldn't say that." Kamui thinks back to his later career. When _he_ gathered an army, and they fought before the leader could gain the power to destroy the country with his deadly Quirk. "But those were in the wrong, and you give off the feeling of someone who wasn't a villain. Just someone who fought for those they protect."

"I'm glad you see it as that." Saber says, then swung her invisible blade until it pointed at him. "However, sadly, this is a war. A war that both of us must accept. As such, I ask you to fight with all you have. Give the honor of giving it your all so that neither of us can kill the other with regret."

' _Kill huh.'_ Kamui frowned behind his mask. He supposed this was expected. Back in the day, before modern society took place, wars were waged and those called heroes killed a lot/. Now, he wasn't insulting those people of the past, as that was just the way things were back then. Before social norms were placed along with accepted morality and the like. So while he felt disturbed this woman won't hesitate to kill a fellow hero, he understood why.

' _Whoever she is, she must have fought and killed others.'_ Meaning he may have no choice in the matter in this battle. Sighing, he supposed his Master was right. This is a war where blood will be spilled, and Kamui was a participant in it. _'Unless,'_ He could make this Servant vanish away without having to kill her. Say like, grabbing her Master and maybe getting the contract between them severed. _'Granted, it's weird that the Master is here out in the open, but then again, some heroes brought their family members when on patrol.'_

Regardless, it looks like a fight will be happening. As such, "Fine." His hands began twisting and turning. Resembling branches instead of human hands. "Then let's do this."

"Agreed." The woman says. "I am Servant Class Saber." She declares.

"I am Lancer." Even though he was forced into it.

The two then looked at each other with confidence and posed. Ready to fight each other and waiting to see who would make the first move.

"Hah!" Lancer made the first move. From his right arm he then made a punching motion where his fist then turned into a tangled mess of branches that then went towards Saber. The tangled mess then spread itself out to multiple branches ready to entangle the female Servant.

"Interesting." Saber smiled as the branches inch toward her ever closer. "I believe I once trained in dealing with something like this, so," She then readied her sword and swung. "This won't be too challenging." Her blade then cleaved the branches and and cut them down, the branches that had attempted to entangled her now on the ground.

"Tch." Kamui says as he then runs towards her. "Guess this won't be as easy as I thought." Wasn't often he faced anybody with a blade. "Maybe this will do." He then swung both arms up and they stretched until they formed a 'ball' of twisted branches that he then swung down where they snapped off from his arms. The ball that weighted at least the size of a truck aimed at Saber.

"Hya!" Saber then jumped up and slashed at the ball, and cut it in half. Kamui took that chance to entangle her in the air, using his Quirk Arbor to grab her. Saber just grinned and slashed at the attempt, then landed on his outstretched limb and ran at him. Realizing the danger, Kamui then cut off the limb Saber was on and ran back. Saber wouldn't let him as she jumped toward him and intended to mow him down.

Kamui barely dodged it and stretched his limb and slammed her with it, sending her to the nearest heavy crate which bended under Sabers combined weight and thrown velocity. He then tried to use his skill, or Super Move as he called it: Lacquered Chain Prison, to imprison her.

"Your good." Saber says as suddenly, she destroys his incoming super move. "But not good enough."

"Man." Kamui whines as he couldn't believe this woman was this strong. "Curse that damn Luck stat." He always did suck against women. Still, he couldn't give up now. Besides, while this woman was frightening, he met real fear back then. When he and Mount Lady faced against that _walking calamity._ Compared to him, she wasn't nearly as frightening.

So, using a skill he learned during his later career, Kamui shot off wood arrows of sorts that were meant to distract Saber as she cut each and every single one of them down. Realizing she was slowly getting the upper hand however, Kamui decided to use one of the Skills he gained as a Servant. It was a skill called, Trainee Back-Up. It was described as: _Even a Top Hero needs to impart some of his wisdom to the youth, and in turn the youth will help the Hero at their time of need._

A lesser version of one of his two Noble Phantasms, and this one can only summon one Trainee, but it was worth it. "Come!" He then shouted out, using the mana his Master was giving him. Saber recognized that he was about to do something, and tried coming at him to stop him. Big mistake. "Come and aid me, Grape Juice!"

"Huh?" Saber says.

"What?" Irisviel tilts her head.

"Oh boy." Hidden with magic, El-Melloi groans.

Still, regardless of the name, it did its job. Unlike his Noble Phantasm which would summon the actual one, this skill only summoned a type of phantom of the actual trainee. The one who became Number 77 in the Billboard Charts, top 100.

In a ghostly form, with no face and the details of his appearance fuzzy, a small youth was seen summoned and facing Saber. The woman had no idea what it was she was seeing, only that it was some kind of vestige with a cape and a child-like costume of sorts. Still, she didn't underestimate the phantom summoning and attempted to kill it with her blade.

"Ahhhhhh!" The phantom screamed before then grabbing his hair and shouting, "Grape Rush!" Then the phantom grabbed the hair and ripped it off where another took its place, and rapidly threw the purple spheres right at Saber who's eyes widened in surprise. While some of the little balls hit the ground, most were aimed at Saber who then used her power Invisible Air to have all the little attacks fly away from her.

The little phantom yelped and ran off in apparent fear before vanishing in a light. Well that was odd. Still, she got rid of it and suffered no consequ-BOP!

"?" Instantly Saber stopped moving, her right leg trapped. Looking down, she then saw that she had stepped on one of the phantoms' little purple balls that he had thrown earlier. Looking around, she then saw the little balls that she had cast away with Invisible Air were now all over the surrounding area, and that some were sticking on the crates without falling off.

"I'll admit, the kid isn't the bravest in the hero world." Kamui then walked up to her while chuckling. "However, his skill and his little power made up for entrapping you." Saber tried ignoring him and freeing herself, only to see that her foot is trapped and stuck. Unable to remove itself from the ball and by extension, the ground.

"I wouldn't bother." Kamui tells her. "That ability of his makes it so that anything his orbs hit, will stay trapped until the time-limit which is about twenty-four hours." Gritting her teeth, Saber pulled harder and she managed to free her foot.

BRK!

Along with the piece of concrete still stuck to the ball and technically her.

"Oh dear." Irisviel says as she saw that Saber was in trouble now. That little orb wasn't hurting her, but it was impeding her ability to move properly now. While Saber could just break the concrete, she'd still have that orb stuck on the sole of her feet, messing with her balance which in turn affected her ability to fight.

Meanwhile, Kayneth smirked. While he had doubts about that odd Skill his Servant used, it seems it was actually useful. While he was no swordsman, he knew enough that anything that messed with a swordsman balance may as well be a massive handicap. Now his Servant, even with his poor stats when compared to Saber, had a greater chance at dealing with her. "Alright then Kamui Woods." He said his Servants name. "Show me what you can do."

Meanwhile, unknown to Kamui himself, Kiritsugu had the man in his sights. While the great Magus put efforts to hide himself from natural eyes, the Magus Killer had instead used technology to find him. Illusions to the eye were useless to a scope with a infrared sensor and heating device. So now, he could see El-Melloi with ease.

' _And,'_ Kiritsugu thought. _'I can end him to end Lancer.'_

The Servant was more trouble than he thought. In terms of strength, speed, and power, Saber had him beat with Lancer only having slightly better Agility than her own. While this odd Servant is skilled, Saber out-classed him in many ways. However, because of that strange skill from earlier, the advantages Saber had over Kamui ended as now she had no choice but to be on the defensive as he watched Lancer attack with those strange arms of his.

' _I wonder if he's some sort of Fae or plant-based myth,'_ Those arms of his were a real problem, as Kiritsugu can tell this man is good at binding his targets. Saber only stopped it thanks to her blade, and Kiritsugu had no doubt that if she didn't have it, she'd be ensnared. _'Which means I must take out the Master now.'_

He then aimed his gun at El-Melloi, and got ready to kill him.

"...!" Then a chill went down his spine, and quickly he turned alongside his gun's scope up to what he and Maiya considered the best reconnaissance point and avoided it. Where there, none other than Assassin was sitting on.

" _Kiritsugu, do you see him?"_ Maiya seemed to notice, and he could only grunt.

"Yes. I see this War's current Assassin." Great. While Assassin is normally the weakest Servant in any Holy Grail War, they're still stronger than any human. His gun which could splatter the head of someone into a disgusting chunk, a pea-shooter to the Servant. Didn't help that the Assassin Class also held the Presence Concealment Skill which can allow them to hide away from Masters where they then use it to kill a Master.

' _It's great we can see this War's Assassin, and maybe if things were fortunate we can take him out. But,'_ Saber is now under attack by Lancer, and while he could cut off the Servants mana supply by killing El-Melloi, then he'd be in danger. As Assassin would surely notice him and the noise his gun made, and strike him where he laid. Sure he could use a Command Seal to bring Saber to him as back-up, but then who'd protect Iri.

Meaning right now, the best option is to just continue watching this battle play out. If he can, he'll kill Lancer's Master later if the right time occurs. Plus, this will be a good time to evaluate both Lancer and his Sabers own skills. To see if she truly did live up to her name, King of Knights.

Though Kirtsugu wasn't the only one. As thanks to Assassins position, he got a good view of the battle. A view Kirei himself can now see and speak about it to his teacher Tohsaka. They to watched with interest, particularly at the strange Servant called Lancer. Was _he_ the oddity that Ruler spoke of? They would have to keep on watching to figure it out.

"Come on then Saber," Kamui says as he jumps up and uses his power to entangle many barrels and then throw them at Saber. "Think you can surrender? I won't think little of you of it."

"Hm." Saber swings her Invisible Air and knocks the barrels off course. "Apologies Lancer, but such an act would be unworthy of a King."

"King?" Kamui blinked. "But aren't you...a woman." He then saw a look of anger on Saber's face. Realizing his mistake, Kamui waved his hands as a sign of peace. "N-not that there's anything wrong with that. Lots of women are strong independent warriors and heroes." Just think of Mount Lady or Ryuko. They certainly weren't the type to let a man get ahead of them.

Saber seemed to be calmed by that, but still she kept going. Even with a ball and concrete attached to her foot, she did her best to run at him and attack. While Kamui held the advantage, he still wasn't making any ground in turning the tide. He was a great Rescue-Hero, and while he wasn't a slouch in battle, his compatibility was towards binding and saving. Not killing to the death.

' _Damn. Looks like it's time for Plan B.'_ He didn't like it, but Saber was way too tough. So, time to get the weak-link. "Sorry my lady," Kamui shouts as he then stops attacking Saber. "But I must do something that i must not like." He then retracts his wooden limb and runs towards Irisviel who gaps.

"Irisviel!" Saber shouts as she tries chasing after him. Stomping hard so that the concrete attached to the ball breaks off, only for it to stick to the ground again and slowing her down further. _'Damn!'_

"Tch!" Kiritsugu underestimated the Servant. He had assumed he and Saber would continue fighting, but it seems he made the tactical choice to instead aim for what he and no doubt the others knew and thought as Sabers Master. In other words, time to kill El-Melloi.

"HEYA!" Then a shout stops everybody currently at the docks. From the sky it was not a bird, a plane, or even that fictional hero Man of Super. Instead, it's -"I'M HERE!"

A crate is then crushed under the power of one Servant. Pieces of metal, air, and dust are launched all over. Kamui and Saber turning to the source with the two Masters and Servant Assassin also seeing what was about to happen. Then from the fading dust is a person carrying...a throwing up person.

"Uhuuuhu!" The young man groans as he then throws up again. His Servant positioning him in a way that makes it so that he doesn't drench her in his crap. "I...hate you...so...much…"

"Good." His Servant grins. "Hate can lead to power. So use it pencil neck."

"No way." Kamui says. "Mirko!" He then shouts out.

' _Mirko?'_ The Masters and Servants watching think, as they see the arrival of the new Servant. Those like Tohsaka and Kiritsugu instantly trying to figure out her identity.

"Huh, that voice." The female Servant says before dropping Waver onto the ground who grunts at such an act. The Servant then reveals herself to be somewhat similar like Kamui, particularly the costume. Having rabbit ears and a rabbit tail while like Lancer, wearing an outfit that resembled modern day. "Oh hell. Hahaha! I can't believe it. It's you Kamui!"

' _Those two know each other?'_ Irisviel thinks.

Technically speaking, such a thing is possible. For two Servants of the same era to be summoned and then meet. But still, the two, did they just reveal their names so brazenly? In other words, with time, they could discover their identities and figure out their weakness. The new Servant especially, as her clothing showed a moon and she's a rabbit. Could she be related to the Moon Rabbit.

"Gr!" As for El-Melloi, he was now upset. While he was glad to realize this woman must be related to the Moon Rabbit of eastern tales, now _his_ Servants name is revealed. His title of Kamui Woods is basically related to the God of the Woods, and while he has yet to pin down which deity specifically, now that Lancer's name is revealed, the other Masters can figure out his Servants identity as well. Not to mention he could now see his student Waver was here.

Perhaps it was time to deal with Waver, Saber, and the homunculus annoyances now. So with his Magecraft, Kayneth amplified his voice so that all including his Servant will hear it.

"Lancer!" He then shouts with Kamui turning as he hears his Servant's voice. "Stop with this foolishness, and end them all now." His Command Seals then glowed, as he intended to utilize one to ensure that Kamui can use his first Noble Phantasm at its greatest. "By this Command Seal, use your Noble Phantasm!"

"Oh boy." Mirko grinned as she licked her lips, then lightly kicked Waver who yelped. "Hey Master, you better get running." Kamui began bulging, his form twisting and warping. "Because this won't end well at all for a regular person like you here."

"W-what are you/!" Waver then felt it. Though it wasn't just him either. Irisviel, Saber, Assassin, and everyone here all sensed it. The high amount of mana being emitted by Lancer as he groaned under the weight of his first Noble Phantasm. One that he shouldn't even have, but gained anyway because of the legend he made as Kamui Woods and the exaggerations made by tales.

A Servant was a being from history itself. However, when summoned, the people's thoughts and interpretations of them can cause a change in their summoning's. In Kamui's case, his tale as a hero grew and grew, until some said he was a being that could take down even the biggest of villains and match their own height.

"Well…" Kamui groaned as his mask fell off and shattered. His body grew more and more branches that surrounded him and slowly merged and became full on limbs. His very height and mass increased with everyone watching in awe. "I suppose...this is one way...to face evil…" A painful way to, as his Noble Phantasm finally activated. The great hero himself then roaring, "Noble Phantasm: Giant of the Trees!"

"Ahhh!" Waver yelled as he ran per Mirko's advice who stayed and grinned at her fellow heroes new power.

"Irisviel!" Saber yelled at her proxy Master. "Leave! Now!" The homunculus didn't even hesitate.

"Damn." Kiritsugu let Mirko's entrance distract him, because now El-Mellois body was being covered by the ever growing mass of wood that was becoming as big as fifteen meters. A decently tall building seen on the streets. "This isn't good."

"Master." Assassin tells Kirei. "It seems this will either benefit us, or expose us." Because while they were still a good distance away, from his position, Assassin can see police cars headed their way.

" _Distract them with your doubles."_

"On it." Assassin says as he then looks down at the scene before him, then smirks. "Glad I'm not the one dealing with that."

Standing at a height of fifteen meters, what could only be described as a walking tree could be said. Thich trunks for both the forelegs and forehands, vines and branches making up the limbs arms and legs, leaves covering the chest and shoulders, with no face to actually be seen. Even then, a great war roar could be heard groaning out of the massive beast of plants.

"Hahahaha!" Kayneth stood up and laughed. "Now by God of the Woods! Destroy them all!" In response, Kamui gave an even louder roar as he then looked down at the two Servants facing him. Servants Saber and Rider, who looked more than ready to face him. The former giving a determined gaze and the latter laughing out loud.

"Man. So this is a Noble Phantasm." Mirko laughed as she faced her fellow hero turned into a monster that he shouldn't have even become. "Boy. Wish we had that when facing Hand Man's monster pet."

"Miss Mirko-"  
Saber started before getting interrupted by the Rabbit Hero.

"Call me Rider." She told her straight up. "Only my fellow friends or heroes call me that. Not some stranger I don't even know."

"...Very well, Rider." Saber relents. Her invisible sword aimed at the one called Kamui. "If I may, can we work together to take down this threat to us."

"Hm." Mirko gave a small thought, then grinned feral. "Why not. But don't think for a second it's for your sake. I just always wanted to battle against the Number Four Hero." Kamui Woods definitely improved himself. To the point where he reached Number 4 in the charts during their time alive. She always did wanna battle him if opportunity came, and here's a good chance now. "Oh yeah," She then got into a crouching position. "Time for this rabbit to stomp ya hard!"

* * *

**Time - 11: 37 PM.**

"Oh my. Isn't this amazing." Watching at a distance while using a few Quirks to enhance his vision, All For One grinned at the site before him. Watching at this amazing scene unfold, with a battle against these so-called Heroes of the Throne. "I must say, I thought you were exaggerating when you told us of all this. But it seems you were right." He then looked down where it showed a limbless Assassin held by Gigantomachia at his 'normal' size, breathing heavily at the loss of blood he had endured.

"Tell me doctor," All For One then speaks to a small portable radio Gigantomachie gave him. "Are you getting all this?"

" _I am!"_ The doctor squealed. While it couldn't be seen, a small grinning bat-like expendable Nomu with a camera flying high-above the docks watched it. The feed being given to the doctor who was in his base at a hospital, watching with joy. _"These Servants. They're incredible. Showing power and strength I thought only my Nomu could show once I perfect them!"_

"That they are." All For One continued watching, even as the strange wood-like Servant began growing into some giant monster. Watching the two women who were clearly Servants ready to face it down. "I wonder...if their bodies can be used for your research my friend."

" _Ahhhh!"_ The doctor yelled. _"Just thinking of it is perfect!"_ Do they have unique blood? Were there differences between them and ordinary people? Did they wield enhanced muscle strength? _"Oh! How I wish we could get one!"_

"I think I can deliver on that." All For One looks at Assassin who flinches. "Doctor, keep the Nomu watching. Gigantomachia and I will pay you a visit. I believe we now have your next test subject." Time to see the secrets the world had to offer to him. Because who knew that this Magecraft even existed.

It was time for him to get even stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kamui Woods just took a new level of badass. His legend in the 'future' gave rise to the Noble Phantasm he uses to become a giant monster. But no way that'll stop Saber and Rider from taking him on, now will it. Not to mention Maiya has got a new power, a Quirk called Focus. It's power is simple.
> 
> Focus: Allows the user to heighten their concentration to the point where they can even ignore pain. Their mind's thoughts speed up and a span of a few seconds can be minutes to the user.
> 
> Also as an additional note, the plan between Kirei and Tohsaka to kill Assassin didn't happen as Ruler's summoning stopped that. Anyway, I suppose I'll see you next time.


End file.
